Legacy of Darkness
by LariaKaiba
Summary: [Sequel to Legend of Blue Eyes] Laria has come to Domino to find her brother, but is everything fine or will horrors from the past repeat its self, can they be stopped this time? [Complete]
1. Malik’s Letter

**---Hey! It is I again. I finally wrote a sequel to "Legend of Blue Eyes". Good for me. This one is longer then the first one... A LOT longer. Good for you. Ok so no ones confused (well almost no one because there may some of you that don't read the author notes and just go on reading the fic, shame on you) this takes place back in the present shortly after battle city. Ok so I have seen about four episodes of Battle City, I do not know what happens in the end, and none of my facts may be truthful. But hey, IT IS MY FIC! Well on that good note let us start the ficcie...**

Disclaimer: nothing! I own NOTHING!

Notes:

_blah_ thinking

_…Blah blah…_ Yami/hikari speak---  


**Chapter One**

**Malik's Letter**

Laria was pacing around the waiting room of Kaiba Corp. _Jeez people are slow here._ She was there to speak with Kaiba, but he was extremely busy right now. At least that is what someone told her... an hour ago.

She stopped pacing and pulled a picture out of her pocket. It was a picture of Seto Kaiba and his little brother, Mokuba. She smiled, they looked so happy, and then she remembered when she first received the photo.

-----------Flashback------------

Laria was asleep. She was in Egypt and it was the first day of summer vacation. **_Beep... beep... beep._** _Damn alarm clock!_ Laria reached over to turn off the alarm but knocked it off the nightstand. It fell to the floor hard stone floor (why they had stone floors in the bedroom no one knows). Laria sat up and looked over the edge of the bed at the broken alarm clock on the floor. This had woken Yani, Laria's yami, up.

_…I thought it was summer vacation why are you up so early?..._

_…I forgot to turn my alarm off last night…_

_…arg... What time is it?..._

Laria looked over at the clock on the floor.

_…Uhh…_

Yani, at this time had exited the Millennium Bangle and looked down at the broken clock.

"Again!" she said

"Oh calm down, Yani. It's the first one I've broken this month," Laria said raising from the bed and starching her arms.

"And you broke three last month!" Yani yelled to her hikari "I don't know what Malik was thinking leaving you here alone."

Laria walked over to the chest of drawers and grabbed a pair of clean clothes. The picked up the towel she had on the floor.

"You know Yani," Laria said, "He probably wouldn't of if you weren't here to keep everything safe."

"Yeah tell that to the alarm clocks..." Yani muttered

Laria just laughed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Once Laria was showered and dressed, she decided to head to the local mall. She really did not have any spending money but she liked to window shop, see if there was anything interesting. It was a beautiful day; Laria stepped outside, closed her eyes and tilted her head up. The hot Egyptian sun beat down on her, she soaked up the warmth.

After an hour or to of cruising the mall, Laria was bored and decided to head home. On her way home, she saw the mailman and remembered that Malik should be writing her back soon. She and Malik had been living together for about two years now. About a month ago, he left to go to Domino, Japan for a Duel Monsters tournament.

Laria was never interested in Duel Monsters and opted not to go with him. Therefore, they keep in touch by writing. However, in Malik's last letter he said he had found something that would really interested her, but also said he would go into more detail in the next letter. She was anxious to find out what he found.

When she got home, she cheeked the mailbox and sure enough, Malik had written back. She took all the mail inside she laid the other letters down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch ripping Malik's letter open. The first thing she noticed was a photo. She looked at it, it was two guys, one looked very familiar, but she had never seen either of them before. She pulled out the letter and read:

_**Hey Laria, **_

I bet you're confused about the picture enclosed, but this is what I was telling you about last time. I found him, his name is Seto Kaiba, and he's the older one in the picture. The first time I saw him I knew he was the one. I would have told you earlier but the tournament prevented me. Of course.** Well anyway, he is the owner of a big company, Kaiba Corp. and has a younger brother, Mokuba. I'm sure I got the right guy this time. If you want, I can wire you some money so you can pay for a trip up here so you can meet him. Write back soon.**

-Malik  
  
Laria looked back at the picture. _Could he be the one, could Malik actually have found him?_

---------------End Flashback---------------

Laria placed the picture back in her pocket. _Well I'll find out soon enough_. At this time, Kaiba's secretary came up to her.

"Are you the young lady who wants to speak to Mr. Kaiba?" she asked Laria.

"Yes," Laria answered "listen, can you tell me how much longer I have to wait this place is boring."

"Oh well, I just came out to tell you that he will see you now," she told Laria "follow me."

_Thank Ra!_ Laria followed the secretary, _if had to wait any longer I would have left, I don't care if he's what I'm looking for._ They stopped out side his office.

"Here we are."

"Do I just go in?" Laria asked.

The secretary nodded and then left. Laria took a deep breath. This was it... now or never... no turning back... she opened the door. Seto looked up and gasped.

**---well that is the end of chapter one.**

R+R!---


	2. The One

**---I only got one review!**

Disclaimer: still do not own anything, got it!---  


**Chapter Two**

**The One**

Seto stared at Laria, at first he thought he was looking in a mirror but there were some differences other then the fact that the person standing in front of him was female. She had the same cold blue eyes. Her hair was the same color too only a bit longer. Who ever she was had spent a lot of time in the sun, or at a tanner because her skin was a light tan. It seemed she too was studying him too. He swore he heard her say _'Holy Schmidt'_ under her breath and decided to speak up.

"Uhh... may I help you?" he asked.

She walked over to his desk.

"Are you Seto Kaiba?" she asked getting a better look at him.

"Yes, who the hell are you?" that was not what he really wanted to say but the girl was making him uncomfortable. She pulled something that looked like a photo out of her pocket.

"You don't look like your picture..." she showed Seto a picture of and Mokuba. "I take it your not very photogenic."

"Where'd you get this?"

"Questions, questions, questions..." she said rolling her eyes, "my name is Laria. Don't ask for a last name because I don't have one..."

"Why not?" Seto interrupted.

"Again with the questions!" Laria was starting to get irritated and so was Seto, he stood up.

"Look! I am very busy I don't need some psychotic lady, with a picture of me and my brother complaining about me asking too many questions, in my office!"

Laria just smiled and walked over to Seto and looked up into his eyes. Even though they looked exactly alike, Laria was a foot shorter then the CEO. Seto glared at her.

"Do you have a reason to be here?" he asked.

"Yes, I had to see you in person; you see the picture wasn't enough for me to know... if you're the one..." Laria told him.

"The one?" Seto was now very confused.

"Ok you're very busy. This might take a while to explain... but I will tell you something... just so it can torment you the rest of the day," Laria smirked.

"Alright," Seto said, "What is it?"

"Now this may come as a shock to you Kaiba," Laria paused, "But... I'm your sister."

Seto felt his jaw drop. _Sister? This girl has really lost it_. Laria turned to leave but stopped when she got to the door.

"I'll come by your house later to explain it to you," then Laria left.

Seto, who was still standing, staring at the back of the door to his office.

"Sister?" he whispered to himself as he sat down again, "wouldn't I know if I had a sister?"

Seto tried to go back to his work but found it very difficult. All he could think about was going home to find out what that crazy girl was talking about. Did she even know where he lived? She did have that photo of him and Mokuba though. He looked at the clock on his computer; it was one in the afternoon. Therefore, he decided to take a lunch break. Maybe some fresh air would clear his mind.  
**  
---Chapter 2 of, well lets say a lot... I do not want to tell you how many chapters there are, but I can tell you there are 101 pages---**


	3. The Ishtar’s Apartment

**---If more people do not start reviewing, I will sick Mills on all of you! Yes, takes out a stuffed animal bunny with white and green fur Mills is short for mildew**

I do not think that is going to do anything about people not reviewing... However, if they knew Mills they would be afraid.

Disclaimer: you would not want to watch Yu-Gi-Oh anymore if I owned it, trust me...---

**  
Chapter Three**

**The Ishtar's Apartment**

By time Laria made it back to the Ishtar's apartment, they were just about to eat lunch. Malik had offered to let her stay there, and of course, she accepted. She had already been there once today. She just dropped off her luggage and said hi to Isis, but Malik was out. She could not wait to get there and see Malik again. She walked up to the door and knocked. Isis opened the door.

"Hey, I'm back," Laria said.

"Are you going to be staying more then five seconds this time?" Isis asked.

"Ha Ha, is Malik home yet?" Laria said stepping inside and Isis closed the door behind her. As soon as the door closed, Yani separated from Laria.

"Maliks in the kitchen," Isis told Laria, "come on."

Isis showed them to the kitchen.

"You've got a really nice place here," Laria said.

"It's a lot better then our hut back in Egypt," said Yani.

"Hut? I see it more as a shack," Malik said as Isis, Laria, and Yani walked in to the kitchen. He was sitting at the table eating a tuna sandwich. Laria smirked.

"I thought you didn't like tuna fish," Laria said to Malik. He glared.

"I don't," he said, "but how could I pass up my sister's cooking?"

He grinned evilly and Isis rolled her eyes.

"You always passed it up when I made it," Laria said.

"I had a good reason" Malik smirked gazing over at Yani.

"What! I only tried to poison you once!" Yani exclaimed.

"Which is one time to many for my dear brother," Isis said carrying to plates over to the table, on for her on for Laria.

"What I don't get one?" Yani asked.

"You're a spirit!" Laria exclaimed.

"You haven't eaten in over 5 millennia," Malik told her.

"Right," Yani said, "I can tell when I'm not wanted" then she vacated to her soul room.

"She's impossible," Laria said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"At least yours isn't psychotic and tries to take over the world," Malik said.

"I don't know about taking over the world but she is psychotic," Laria laughed.

For the rest of lunch Isis was silent while her brother and his friend caught up. Malik was not surprised when Laria told him about the alarm clock incident, in fact he was quite amused. After they were finished eating Laria and Malik went to the living room and the subject changed to why she was here.

"So how'd it go at Kaiba Corp.?" Malik asked sitting down on the couch.

"Besides the long wait, it went well," Laria laughed.

"How long did they make you wait?"

"Oh about three hours," Laria said.

"Really!" Malik was in disbelief.

"No," Laria smiled, "it was about an hour"

"Oh," Malik should have known she was being sarcastic, he had known her long enough. "Did you tell him?"

"Well kind of," Laria said, "he keep asking to many questions and then was complaining about a crazy lady wasting his time."

"Well that doesn't surprise me." Malik joked.

"Psh, well any way I told him I was his sister and would come by his house to explain it to him."

"Do you happen to know where he lives?" Malik asked.

"Don't you?" Laria asked hopefully but Malik shook his head no.

"But I might know someone that might." Malik told her

"Who?"

"Yugi Muto."

"The Game King?"

"He isn't that great it's all because of that dumb Yami of his." Malik grumbled.

"Oh well lets get going," Laria said.

"Isis!" Malik yelled into the kitchen as he stood up, "we're going to the game shop!"

"Alright!"

"Come on follow me," Malik said and then they were off.

---Alright you, no not you, the person standing next to you, yes you! You will review now or face the wrath of Mills!

Please review, just to save my sanity.

Or do I mean insanity? REVIEW NOW!---


	4. The King of Games

**--- Hey I got some more reviews! Four reviews already, wow! I am so happy! (_Blink_) hey wait a minute! That is cheap! You guys need to start reviewing... I am going to go cry now**

Disclaimer: I have never owned it, I do not own it now, and I will never own it...---

**Chapter Four**

**The King of Games**

Yugi was sitting behind the counter at the Game Shop. It was a very slow day. It always was once the middle of summer vacation rolled around. Most people had more exciting things to do then hang around inside. Unfortunately, his Grandpa was sick today so he had to work.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Malik and Laria were almost to the game shop when Yani came back out of her soul room. Laria had been looking at the photo of the Kaiba brothers. Yani took the photo from her Aibou.

"Who is this?" Yani asked, "a crush?"

"No," Laria reached out for the picture but Yani pulled it way, "those are my brothers."

"No kidding?"

"We're almost there." Malik said as they turned a corner.

"Are we going to meet these people?" Yani asked.

"No, right now we are going to ask someone if they know where they live."

"Where is the person?"

"Just up ahead, at the Game Shop," Malik told Yani. She grinned evilly and took off running toward the Game Shop.

"_YANI_! Come back here!" Laria yelled to her Yami.

"She'll be fine," Malik reassured her.

"I know," Laria said "but she still has my picture."

**_Back at the Game Shop..._**

Yugi was extremely bored now. _What is the point of opening the shop? No one ever comes in the summer._ He heard the door open. He looked up to see... Kaiba? At least he thought it was Kaiba. Then he noticed it was a female. She had the same color hair as Kaiba, though it was a bit longer and pulled back in a ponytail. Yugi stood up and she walked over to him and held a picture up to his face.

"Do you know these people?" she asked. Yugi looked at the picture.

"Yeah, those are the Kaiba brothers" Yugi told her.

"Do you..." she paused and looked at him, "are you Yugi Muto?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you a little short to be the King of Games?"

"What!" Yugi exclaimed. He heard the door open again.

"Look at you!" the girl said, "you're a shrimp! How can you even see over the dueling...?"

"Yani!" said a voice form the door. Yugi looked over at her. She looked exactly like the person in front of him, but her hair was down. "You... Bangle... _NOW!_"

"But..." Yani protested.

"No buts," the other girl said, "give me the picture and go back to your soul room!"

Yani pouted, walked over to the other girl handed her the picture and disappeared into the Bangle, and her soul room. If Yugi did not have a yami himself, he would have thought he was crazy. The girl glared around the shop and took a few steps in. Malik came in behind her laughing. She turned to him and raised her fist.

"Give me a reason Malik" she said, "go ahead."

Malik stopped laughing and looked over at Yugi.

"Hey Yugi" he walked over to him and leaned on the counter. The girl was pacing around looking at all the merchandise.

"What brings you here Malik?" Yugi asked.

"We came to see if you knew where some one lived," Malik said casually.

"Come on Malik!" the girl said irritably, "I don't have all day!"

"Who is that?" Yugi whispered to Malik.

"Oh that's Laria," Malik said, "now, do you know where Kaiba lives?"

"Yeah why?"

"Great," Malik handed him a piece of paper, "you don't mind jotting it down for us."

Yugi took the paper and wrote down Kaiba's address then gave it back to Malik.

"Thanks"

Laria walked over to them and hit Malik in the back of the head.

"Hey baka," she said, "aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend?"

Yugi shot a glare at her.

"Oh! I'm really sorry I didn't mean it that way..." she apologized. Malik grinned but did not dare to laugh.

"Laria, this is Yugi Muto" he said "Yugi this is Laria, a friend of mine from Egypt."

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Yugi Muto," Laria said

"likes wise, Laria?" Yugi said as if asking for a last name.

"Malik we'd better get going," Laria said changing the subject; she was starting to fell uncomfortable. She pulled lightly on his arm.

"Alright! Jeez don't rip my arm off." Malik said as he let Laria drag him off "see ya later Yugi."

---All right, we have a special offer! The first person to review this chapter wins a free Blue Eyes plushie.---


	5. Laria’s Story

**---alright Mikari you win the Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie!**

Disclaimer: still don't own it, sorry.---  


**Chapter Five**

**Laria's Story**

Laria stood out side the Kaiba Mansion. She was in awe from the first sight of where her brothers lived. _Wow_ was the only thing that crossed her mind. She walked up to the door and froze. She had not felt this nervous in her life. She closed her eyes took a deep breath and ran the doorbell.

**_Moo_**

That was there door bell. _These are very strange people._ Laria thought, not knowing that Mokuba had messed with the doorbell again. She rang the door bell again just for the hell of it.

"Damn it Mokuba! Answer the friggin' door!" Laria heard Seto yell and she almost burst out laughing. Mokuba opened the door and stared up at Laria unable to believe his eyes. Laria was not used to all these odd stares.

"Hi!" Laria said cheerfully "I'm here to speak with Seto."

"Oh ok," Mokuba said still staring up at the cheerful girl that looked like her brother. "Come in."

She smiled, walked in and Mokuba yelled to his older brother.

"Hey Seto! That crazy girl that looks like you is here! She wants to talk to you!"

Laria's smile widened something told her she was going to fit right in here. Seto walked into the entrance hall. He looked very stressed and irritated, like always.

"So do you have anymore questions for me Kaiba?" Laria asked.

"Only like a hundred," said Seto "would you like to come in?"

Laria knew what he meant but she had that smart-ass gene in her.

"Aren't I already in?"

She _WAS_ standing in the entrance hall.

"I meant as to the living room," Seto glared and then said something really stupid. "There is more to the house then the entrance hall."

"Damn I hope so!" Laria said, "You could probably fit Malik's apartment in here five times!"

"Malik?" Seto asked, "You've been to Malik's apartment?"

"Malik's really popular around here," Laria observed.

"He gave us a lot of trouble during the tournament," Seto told her.

"Doesn't surprise me," Laria said, "but anyway we should get down to business."

"How long until you have to leave?" Seto asked.

"Until I annoy you to brink of insanity and you kick me out," Laria smiled.

"Let's go."

Seto lead Laria to the living room. Mokuba followed them; he was very interested in Laria. When they reached the living room Seto sat down on the couch, Mokuba in a chair, and Laria stayed standing.

"Alright Kaiba, your first question."

Seto thought for a second and then asked.

"Why don't you have a last name?"

"Because I'm an orphan," Laria stated "but I guess you could say my last name is Ishtar since I live with Malik."

"You live with Malik."

"Yes," Laria said. "Isis wanted him out of the house so she offered to put up a small house for him, but she didn't want him living alone. So one day she came to the orphanage I was at looking for someone that would make a good roommate for Malik. Unfortunately for Malik, fortunate for me, I was the best and only one that would work."

"Really?" Seto asked.

"Yup, I was the same age and Isis felt I would get along with him perfectly. Anyway, we lived with each other for two years then... what month is it?"

"July" Mokuba answered.

"Ok about..." Laria thought for a moment. "About three months ago Malik left Egypt—"

"You used to live in Egypt!" Mokuba said amazed

"Uh huh, as I was saying, Malik left to come here for you tournament Kaiba. Last month Malik sends me a letter saying that his found what I've been looking for. He sent me that picture Kaiba. You were the one, well ones, because Mokuba is involved in this too."

Seto and Mokuba stared at her.

"So you really are my sister?" Seto asked, and then Mokuba was shooting odd glances between the two of them.

"Yes!" Laria said.

"You're crazy!" Seto said, "I would know if I had a sister!"

"Not if we were separated at birth," Laria told him.

"So you're saying I'm your twin brother," said Seto looking at her in disbelief. Laria's jaw dropped.

"What is it with you Kaiba!" she said annoyed, "What is your problem! Have you not looked at me? I know _YOU_ know what you look like, your ego is so big you probably look at your self twenty times a day! If I was a guy we'd look exactly alike!"

Seto looked straight into Laria's eyes. Deep into her eyes, into her very soul. He was determined to see if she was telling the truth. There was a silence in the room, to silent for Laria she bent over so that she was inches from Seto's face.

"Boxers or briefs?" she asked in a serious voice. Laria stood up straight again and Seto burst out laughing. She and Mokuba started laughing as well.

It took about ten minutes before the three settled down and stopped laughing. Laria was now sitting on the coffee table; Mokuba had fallen out of his chair and was now on the floor. Seto was lying on the couch. He could not remember when he had laughed that hard ever in his entire life. He sat up and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh man that was the funniest thing ever." He said.

"I only said three words," Laria crossed her legs on the table.

"I know it's just the way you said it," Seto told her. She was about to reply when a clock, somewhere, chimed. It was eleven.

"Great flying chairs! It's eleven!" Laria exclaimed standing up. "I'm sorry but I have to go! Oh man Yanis going to kill me! I promised her I would be too late! Oh Schmidt..." she went on like this as she left and ran off down the street towards Malik's Apartment. Seto and Mokuba just stared after her.

"You know what Mokuba?" Seto said

"What?" Mokuba asked.

"I get the felling that life is going to get very interesting..."

**---great flying chairs? Uh, yeah, do not ask about that. Special offer! Oh yes, for the first person to review this chapter gets... Seto Kaiba! ---**


	6. The First Day of School

**--- And the winner of Seto is... drum roll please?**

(_Someone does a roll on a xylophone_)

uh, DRUM roll…we did have a drum? Where did it go? (_Sighs_) I guess we will not have a drum roll then. Ok the winner of the contest is my most loyal reviewer (_for this fic at least_) MIKARI!

Disclaimer: I do not even have a drum to do a drum roll on, what makes you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Huh? HUH!---  


**Chapter Six**

**The First Day of School**

Three days later Laria and Malik left to go back to Egypt. Laria had decided to move in with the other two Kaiba's, so the family could be together. So they went back to Egypt to get there stuff, and sell the rest. They had a month and a half until school started again and Laria wanted to make a big impression on the first day so her and Malik stayed in Egypt until a week before the first day of school.

However, it was now the night before the first day of school. Domino High had, for some odd reason, dropped the uniform rule so now kids could dress in whatever they wanted. Laria was having trouble picking out an outfit. By the time Seto walked past her room she had narrowed it down to six.

"Just pick one already," Seto said leaning in the doorway. Laria looked up at him.

"I need the right attire," Laria said matter-of-factly "it takes special tactics."

She laid the six outfits on the floor in a line. Then she did 'enie menie minie moe' until she had two left.

"That was your '_special tactics'_?" Seto asked. "but you still have two left."

"I know," Laria draped the two outfits over the foot of her bed. "Now I'll sleep and in the morning I'll know which one I should wear."

"Whatever," Seto said rolling his eyes then he left and Laria got ready for bed.

The next day...

Yugi stood out side Domino High waiting for his friends to show up. As he waited he looked around to see if he saw anyone he did not know.

"Hey Yug'!"

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned around to see Joey and Tristan, or was it Tristan and Joey, or... never mind, back the story.

"Hey guys!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"I missed ya' over the summer!" Joey said.

"How could you? We spent almost every day together," Yugi told Joey.

"I know, jus' messin' with ya'" Joey laughed

"Yugi, Joey, Tristan!" this time it was Tea. They all said 'Hi' to her, then Ryou showed up.

"Hey all" Ryou said, "Have any of you seen the new girl?"

The other shook there heads no.

"She looks just like Kaiba." Ryou told them "kind of spooky eh?"

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I saw her on the way to school." Ryou was looking around for her. "There she is!"

He pointed her out and they all turned to look at her. She was leaning against a tree. Her hair was the color as Seto's but hung just down to her shoulders. She had his eyes too, blue and cold. She had golden hoops earrings, the Millennium Earrings; she was wearing a black and grey stripped T-shirt, and a golden bangle, the Millennium Bangle. She also wore blue jeans and black boots.

"It's her!" Yugi shouted, "That's Laria!"

"Who?" Tea asked.

"The crazy girl from the Game Shop I told you about in July!"

They looked over at her again, Seto had come over to her and they were talking. Atemu was in his soul room when he realized some odd, the Millennium Puzzle was glowing. He raised an eyebrow and came out.

"Yami? What are you doing out here?" Yugi asked.

"The Puzzle... its glowing" Yami said.

They looked at it.

"Weird it's never done that before, do you know why it would do that?"

However, Atemu was not listening he had been looking around at all the kids. He spotted Laria, she seemed familiar, not because she looked like Seto but there was something else. He felt like they had known each other, a long time ago...

The bell rang telling them it was time to go to class and Atemu had to go back to his soul room. Laria had been talking to Seto by the tree when the bell rang and they headed inside together.

"See you at lunch Lar" Seto told Laria as they headed toward there homerooms. _What kind of nut would put twins in different homerooms? _Laria thought as she headed though the crowed to her homeroom. When she got there she saw Malik.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" she teased.

"This is my class," Malik said.

"What is wrong with this school?" said Laria "they put me and Kaiba in different classes, but you and me together."

"Yeah tell me about it." Malik said as they entered the classroom. Good thing too. Right as they stepped in side the door the tardy bell rang, everyone was already in there seats.

"Nice of you two to join us." The teacher said "class these are our new students, Malik Ishtar and Laria Kaiba."

There was a murmur from the class as soon as the teacher said Laria's last name.

"You may take your seats now."

Malik sat down at a desk and Laria went over and sat on the table of that desk.

"Ms. Kaiba, in a chair if you please."

Laria scooted off the top of the desk into Malik's lap. The teacher gave her a stern look. Laria got up and sat in an empty desk. She did not know how Seto would react to her getting detention. Epically in the first five minutes of the first day of school.

**--- ok, threats did not work, bribes did not work, what is going to take to get you guys to review! Maybe no one likes me any more. Hope not, please review (_puppy dog eyes_) ---**


	7. Something About Yani

**---Curse you gym class! I am not a runner, if I wanted to I would have joined track on my own!---  
**

**Chapter Seven**

**Something About Yani**

The rest of the school day was uneventful, until lunch. Laria sat under the same tree she was standing under before school started. Seto came over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Lar," he said, "How's school going?"

"Other then the fact that I almost got me and Malik detention, fine."

"How can you get detention on the first day of school?" Seto asked.

"You'd be surprised," Laria smiled and Seto sighed. Malik walked over to them.

"So Laria, made any new friends yet?" Malik asked.

"Nope, I haven't had time to make friends." Laria told him.

"Oh then you should come over and meet the gang" Malik said indicating to the group of people standing around a table talk amongst themselves. Laria only knew one of them, the short kid from the Game Shop, Yugi.

"You don't mind, do you Kaiba?" Laria asked Seto.

"No, and why are you still calling me '_Kaiba_'?" he answered.

"I'm just used to it," Laria said standing up. Seto rolled his eyes and leaned back against the tree. Malik lead Laria over to the others. When she got there she looked at the table. Atemu and Ryou were dueling. Malik and Laria joined the circle around the table.

"Is every one obsessed with Duel Monsters around here?" Laria stated aloud. They looked at her. She smiled and waved. "Hi!"

"Everyone this is Laria Kaiba, my room mate from Egypt, and Kaiba's twin sister."

"I neva' knew Kaiba had a sister," Joey said amazed.

"Neither did he," Laria laughed, "we were separated at birth and I've been in Egypt ever since."

"Weren't you here during the summer though?" Yugi asked.

"Oh yes, I came up here for a bit in July," Laria said, "I met you at the Game Shop. You're Yugi, right"

"Yes and this is my yami, and that's Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Malik"

"I already know him..."

Yani was listening to the conversation that was happing out side from her soul room. She was very fascinated when Yugi mentioned _'Yami'_ and decided to check it out. Laria earrings and bangle glowed as Yani possessed her other. She looked almost the same as her hikari but her hair was pulled back, and her eyes were more... evil. Everyone else noticed the change and was staring at her.

"I heard some one say Yami," Yani said "who's trying to take over the world this time?"

Atemu was about to answer when Ryou gasped. The Millennium Ring was glowing and was pointing at Yani. Yami glanced over at the Puzzle, it was glowing too. The Earrings and Bangle were also glowing softly.

"Yami?" Yugi said causally "do you know what's wrong with the Items?"

"I don't know, the Puzzles never acted like that before." Atemu said. "Ryou ask Bakura if there's something wrong with the ring."

"Ok"

_…Bakura…_

…What the hell do you want?...

…I... I need you to come out…

…Why?...

…There's something wrong with the Items…

…Think I care?...

…Please Yami…

While Ryou was conversing mentally with his yami, Yani had separated from Laria and was now looking at the glowing gold items. Ryou finally convinced Bakura to come out so he was now looking at them too.

"Well," he said, "there's nothing wrong with the Ring, it always points out new items."

"My Earrings and Bangle," Laria stated and at that moment the Ring stopped glowing.

"You see," Bakura stopped "wait, Earrings and Bangle?"

"Yes, my Millennium Items," Laria said showing him. They were still glowing.

"But, it can't be!" Bakura said, "There's only seven items! With those it'll be nine."

"Well we think the pharaoh made two that nobody knew about," Yani said "but we can't figure out why."

"Who are these nut cases?" Bakura asked the rest of the group. Laria scowled and was about to pound the Egyptian Spirit in to the ground when Yani held up her hand and stopped her.

"I am Yani, that's not my real name, but I've forgotten all my memories from Ancient Egypt over time, along with my name."

"You can't remember what happened five seconds ago most times," Laria muttered, "no wonder you can't remember anything from five millennia ago."

"Hush" Yani commanded then she continued, "as I was saying, when I first met my hikari I told her I was a spirit from Ancient Egypt, a yami, she miss heard me..."

"I though you did say Yani, sue me!" Laria interrupted

Atemu sat staring at the table listening to the others. _Wouldn't I know if I made nine items instead of seven?_ the bell rang. All the yamis went back to their soul rooms. On the way to class Yugi was conversing with Atemu.

_…You were really quiet during lunch, is there something wrong?..._

…Yami?...

…Hmmm?...

…Yami, what's wrong…

…Nothing, Aibou, its nothing…

**---I think that's to longest chapter in here. I think it is considering this one and last chapter used to be one chapter. R+R!---**


	8. The Glow of the Items

**--- Once again, I am sore from a day of running in gym.**

Disclaimer: if I owned YGO then I would be rich, if I was rich I could pay my gym teachers so I could pass gym with out running the mile.---  


**Chapter Eight**

**The Glow of the Items**

Later that night Atemu was still being extremely quiet. He spent half the time pacing around muttering and the other half sitting on the couch staring into space. Yugi was getting a little worried; Yami had never acted like this before. Right now Yugi was on the phone with Ryou.

"I just don't know what's wrong with him." Yugi told Ryou.

"_Have you tried talking to him_?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah I ask what's wrong but he just tells me that there's nothing wrong then starts muttering in Egyptian."

"_Weird, well I have to go; you know how Bakura gets when I'm on the phone along time._"

"Ok see ya at school"

They hung up. Yugi went back to the living room to find Atemu sitting on the couch again. He was staring at the TV, but it was not on. Yugi sat down next to him.

"Yami tell me what's wrong," Yugi demanded. Atemu did not say anything and continued to stare at the TV. Yugi gave him a little shake "Yami answer me!"

Atemu blinked and turned to his hikari.

"What's wrong with you?" Yugi asked again

"Hm?" Atemu said standing up and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Kaiba's," _maybe a duel will get my mind off things._

Later...

Atemu walked up to the Kaiba Mansion and rang the doorbell. He felt like annoying Seto so he decided to ring the doorbell. Then he heard Seto and Laria

"Doesn't anyone hear that god damned doorbell?"

"Hey, Kaiba, I think I hear the doorbell."

Seto opened the door looking very harassed. Probably seeing Atemu there did not help.

"Hey Kaiba," Atemu said cheerfully though he was not that happy to see him.

"What the hell do you want?" Seto asked.

"Ah ah, shouldn't talk to the Pharaoh that way." Atemu said with a smirk, "You could get hanged for that."

"This isn't Ancient Egypt anymore '_Pharaoh_'," Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Such a pity," Atemu said.

"Do you have a reason to be here?" Seto asked, "Other then annoy me?"

"I came to duel," Atemu told him. "It's been a while since I flattened you into the ground."

Seto let Atemu in and they headed for the dueling arena (of course Kaiba has a dueling arena in his house.)

Laria and Mokuba were in the living room watching TV with the lights off. Seto and Atemu walked though there as a short cut. Laria was sitting on the couch and when Atemu walked by her Millennium Items gleaned so brightly, it blinded everyone in the room.

"God damn it Lar!" Seto yelled as he covered his eyes.

"I didn't do anything!" Laria screamed back, shielding her eyes from the intense light, "It's the Items!"

Atemu, who had been dazzled by the light of the Items, took a step back from Laria and the light dimmed slightly. It still lit the room but it was tolerable. Atemu and Mokuba were staring mesmerized at the Bangle and Earrings.

"Lar, either you find out what's wrong with those things or you'll wake up one morning with a new golden door stop!" Seto said irritated

"But Kaiba..." Laria started.

"No buts," Seto said turning from her. "Come on Atemu, its time to duel."

"Right," Atemu nodded and followed Seto out of the room. As they left the light from Laria's Items dimmed until they stopped all together. It was then Laria realized what might have caused them to glow. She got up and headed to the door Seto and Atemu just exited.

"Where are you going?" Mokuba asked Laria stopped.

"To my room," she turned and headed out the other door.

--------------------------------------------------------------

--- There you go chapter 8 for your enjoyment. Oh and note I wont be updated any time soon. I am going to St. Louis next week! YAY! well anyways I won't update until after I get back. Hope you guys do not miss me to much. ---


	9. Yami’s Dream

**--- I am back, finally! O.o; it has been so long since I have updated! I am not a slacker! I was busy, and now that I am back from St. Louis and I ran the mile. All right, I bet you are all ready to read my story so now I will let you read it. ---  
**

**Chapter Nine**

**Atemu's Dream**

"Come on Yani," Laria pleaded, "You have to remember something."

Yani was sitting on Laria's bed. They had been trying to remember anything from Ancient Egypt that might help explain why the Items have been acting so strange.

"Hikari, I've already told you thousands of times," Yani said, "I can't remember anything from the ancient past, all my memories are gone."

Laria lay down on the bed behind Yani and let out a sigh

"Well... who all was in the room when the items started glowing?" Yani asked, maybe one of them had something to do with it.

"Uh... me, Mokuba and then Seto and Atemu came in and the started glowing." Laria stated.

"Hm..."

"What is it?" Laria asked sitting up.

"Wasn't Atemu at lunch earlier today?"

"Yeah," Laria said remembering back to lunch, "He was sitting at the table and his lights' item started glowing when you came out."

"So what ever is wrong with the items most have something to do with him."

"What do you think it is?" Laria said looking at her dark spirit.

"I don't know..."

**_Later that night..._**

Atemu walked slowly home that night. Not because he had lost the duel, but because his mind had wondered again. Where did Laria's Items come from? Why did he not remember them, but he remembered the other seven. There has to be something special about them. In addition, why were they acting so strange?

Why did they start glowing when he was near, but then again, Seto was also in the room? Perhaps they had been glowing on and off ever since Laria got there. He seemed really irritated when she blinded them with her Items, but it just could have been the fact that he's an ass

When Atemu finally made it back to the game shop it was very late, and he was tired. He went to open to the door only to find it locked. Yami could have called out to Yugi though their mental link but Yami did not feel like playing 20 questions right now. Therefore, he sighed and sat down on the steps. As soon as he did, he fell asleep.

----

_The Pharaoh stood out side his main chamber. He was waiting for his healer, Kinoko, to come out and give him an update on how his wife was doing. In a few minutes, he would come out and tell the pharaoh if she will live or die._

"Izzium," he whispered to himself and looked down at the three, circler items in his hand, a pair of earrings and a bangle. The door opened and the pharaoh looked up.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry King Atemu," Kinoko said, "It is worse then we've feared, there's nothing we can do."

"How... how long does she have?" Atemu asked.

"I'm afraid she wont live though the night," Kinoko told Atemu, he instantly felt tears sting the back of his eyes.

"Am I allowed to go in?" Atemu asked trying his hardest not to cry. Kinoko nodded and Atemu entered the room. Atemu walked over to the bed. Izzium was sleeping. He looked down at her and smiled. Even with the disease, she was still very beautiful. Atemu reached out to brush some of her silvery white hair out of her face. This woke her up and she looked up at the Pharaoh with her pale blue eyes.

"Atemu..." she said slowly, "Our time together is growing short."

"I know Izzium," Atemu said knelling down beside the bed so he could be face to face with his love. He sat the golden items on the floor. Izzium noticed them.

"What do you have those for?" she asked.

"Do not worry about it," Yami told her, "We don't have very long to be together."

Tears formed in Izzium's eyes. She had not cried in the longest time. Even when the disease first struck, she did not cry. Now she was so close to death she did not see any reason to hold back. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I don't want to go yet Atemu," she cried, "I don't want to leave you."

Tears had started to fall out of Atemu's eyes as well.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do," he said.

"I'll miss you Atemu," Izzium said.

"I will to, but it won't be for long," Atemu told her as he took her hand in his own, it was cold as ice, "We will be together again someday"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

**--- (sniffle) is sad...---**


	10. Yami’s Weird Behavior

**---oh I cannot wait until summer vacation, maybe I will be able to update on a daily bases then. Maybe then, I will be able to finish this story before Christmas. I am not even half way though it yet. O.o;; did I have to make it so long? I did not mean to, it wrote it self!**

Disclaimer: I don't own it, no 'bout a doubt it---  


**Chapter Ten**

**Atemu's Weird Behavior**

Yugi woke the next morning to find that Atemu was not in his Soul Room. Yugi got up, dressed, and then checked the house. Empty. He was starting to get worried. He wanted to go look for Atemu but he had to go to school. He opened the door and was surprised to see...

"Yami!"

Atemu was startled by Yugi's sudden outburst. He rolled over and fell down the stairs. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell," he said as Yugi jumped down the stairs to his yamis side.

"Gomen Yami, I was just surprised to see you out here," Yugi apologized to the spirit.

"What? Never saw anyone sleep out side before?" Atemu said as Yugi helped him to his feet.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Yugi asked.

"I guess I just fell asleep out here..." Atemu thought, "I can't remember why I guess it was knocked out of me when I fell down the stairs well you should be getting to school see you later."

Atemu turned and went back into the house. He may have forgotten why he was outside but there was one thing he remembered, the dream. Yugi stood there a little confused. What was with Atemu? He did not have time to dwell on Atemu's strange behavior because he had to go to school.

**_Later at school..._**

Malik and Laria rode up on Malik's motorcycle. Usually Laria would ride to school with her brothers in their limo but that morning Yani had put salt in Seto's coffee and now he was pissed at Yani, and Laria. Luckily, Malik came by asking if she wanted a ride. She was very thankful because she would not have to sit though another one of Seto's long rants until he tracked her down at lunch. Malik stopped right outside Domino High and Laria got off.

"Thanks Malik," Laria said cheerfully. He nodded and drove off to park his bake in a safer location. Laria headed off towards the school when she spotted Ryou and Yugi so she decided to go talk to them.

"Hey Ryou! Yugi!" she said walking over to them, strangely enough, the Items did not glow this time.

"Hi Laria," Ryou greeted her.

"Laria did anything strange happen when Yami was at your house?" Yugi asked.

"Other then my Millennium Items blinding the hell out of us, no," Laria said. Yugi and Ryou blinked, "It was nothing, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yes!"

"Has your yami been acting weird?" Ryou asked.

"Define _'weird'_," Laria said, "Because Yani past weird a long time ago."

"No, has been acting different lately?"

"What is with the interrogation! Yani hasn't been acting any different then she has since we moved here." Laria said, questions really annoyed her. "Why are you asking me all this?"

"Yugi's yami has been acting weird," Ryou said.

"Oh really? How so?"

"Well all after noon yesterday, he was pacing around talking to himself in Egyptian. Then he would just sit there staring at the TV."

"What's wrong with staring at the TV?" Laria asked.

"It wasn't on," Ryou told her.

"Oh, was that all he doing?"

"No, he went over to you're house last night and this morning I found him sleeping out side on the front steps."

"Why was he out there?"

"Donno he wouldn't tell me."

"Well..." she was cut off.

"_LAR_!"

Laria turned around to see Seto. He still looked mad about the coffee thing.

"Aw Schmidt he's here," Laria grimaced.

"What's wrong with Kaiba?" Ryou asked.

"Yani tampered with his coffee this morning." Laria said heading off towards the school.

"_Lar, I'll see you at lunch! You can't hide forever!_" Seto yelled to her.

"I know!" Laria yelled back. "But I can hide until you forget about this morning!"

Laria ran into the school and Seto chased in after her.

**---There you go chapter ten. Ten chapters and you are still not to the main plot, no wonder no one is reading this.---**


	11. Coco Wheats

**--- Blah! I am starting to hate this story again... hey at least I lasted longer then I did the first time I posted this. Yeah, but as long as you guys keep reading and REVIEWING, I will keep posting**

Disclaimer: do not own anything, you heard me the first time I said it and you know it! ---  


**Chapter Eleven**

**Coco Wheats**

Atemu was lying on the couch at the Game Shop. The dream had opened up all the past memories of Izzium, his wife and Yani's past life. If he had loved her so much then why had he not remembered before now? Well since history repeats itself, maybe he made it so that he would not know the past until after they met. However, would Yani know the past? After all, she does not have any memories; she does not even know her name.

He needed to talk to Yani. He hoped that when they both got there memories back there Items would stop glowing, and Seto would not melt Laria's Items down into a golden doorstop. However, it would be funny to see him try. Atemu laughed at the thought of Seto melting down a Millennium Item and looked at the clock. Yugi should be home soon.

Atemu heard the door open down stairs. Yugi was home. Atemu knew Yugi thought there was something wrong with him so he turned on the TV. Yugi had come up stairs just as a commercial came on.

"mmm I love Coco Wheats," Said a young boy on the animated commercial.

"coo-coo wheats?" asked a bird coming out of the clock on the wall.

"not coo-coo wheats, Coco Wheats" the boy said before breaking out into song, "_Coco Wheats, Coco Wheats, cant be beat, it's the creamy hot cereal with the coco treat, to be big and strong, have lots of fun, Coco Wheats cereal for everyone! COCO WHEATS!_"

Atemu turned off the TV.

"Damn TV," he grumbled. Atemu hated the Coco Wheats jingle, it irritated him so much. Yugi laughed. "You laughing at me runt?"

"Yeah," Yugi grinned and started singing, "_Coco Wheats, Coco Wheats, can't be beat..._"

"Ooo you asked for it," Atemu said, "'twas the night before Christmas, and all though the house…"

"No!" Yugi covered his ears. Last year Atemu had learned all the words to '_The Night before Christmas_' and would start saying it every ten minutes. It was now Yugi's mortal enemy. "Please stop, you win!"

Atemu smirked and stood up.

"That's what I thought," he said, "Now I have to go to Kaiba's, he beat me last night so I need my revenge."

"Ok see you later Yami."

Atemu left. Yugi sighed, it seemed his yami was normal again; it probably was his loss to Kaiba that was affecting him.

**_At the Kaiba Mansion..._**

An argument had broken out between Laria and Seto on the way home from school and continued for some time afterward.

"If you would just teach that thing some obedience—"

"Don't talk about Yani that way!" Laria yelled, "You're making her sound like a dog!"

"Well she acts like one!" Seto spat. Yani had enough and possessed Laria.

"Take that back mortal!" she commanded.

"Never!"

"That's it, you will pay!" Yani said then she ran stairs, Seto ran after her. She stopped outside Seto's room and went inside. Seto got to the room just in time to see Bluesy, his Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie, being engulfed by black, and then it was gone.

"Bluesy!" Seto screamed, "What did you do! Where'd he go!"

"The Shadow Realm," Yani snickered.

Seto raised his fist; he was ready to knock the living day light out of Yani. He did not care if he hurt Laria too. Yani's eyes slid out of focus and she fell backwards on to Seto's bed. Seto lowered his fist and looked at her. Laria had regained control.

"Lar? Are you ok?"

Laria sat up; she had a major headache now, which meant only one thing when it came to her yami.

"What did she send to the Shadow Realm this time?" she asked standing up and heading towards the door.

"Bluesy!" Seto exclaimed Laria stopped.

"What, that's it?"

Seto nodded.

"Damn, she almost sent Malik's motorcycle to the Shadow Realm just because he said I was a band dork."

For those who didn't know, Laria was in the high school band and plays the Alto Sax.

"But, I love Bluesy!"

Laria gave Seto a dirty look and left.

"I didn't mean it that way!" he called after her.

**---Thank you every one who reviewed the last chapter, and I have a new contest, first person to review gets a free drawing from me. Well it is not free, they have to review first.**

Any way, you get to pick which YGO character you want, any one but Joey (I hate him and refuse to draw him), Kaiba (he's hard to draw, but if you really want him I'll draw him) and as for Tea, Tristan, Pegsy... any of the none important characters actually, I've never drawn them before so if you choose them they may not be my best. When you review tell me which one you want and a e-mail address so I can send it to you, I may draw one for every one who reviews this chapter, it depends on how many there are and how much time I have. It is getting close to the end of school and I have exams.

So do not forget to review I love drawing and this will give me a reason to draw, oh yeah, I can also draw you a pic of Yani, or me if you really want it. See ya all later! R+R! ---


	12. Mokuba’s Confession

**--- Two more weeks of school then summer vacation! Oh I cant wait, though I'm gonna be traveling a lot which means I wont be on the computer as much as I wanted to. -.-; oh well I will find time to update. (_Puts a sticker on the computer saying 'Laria's Computer: those who touch are sent to the Shadow Realm'_) mine!**

Anyway, about the contest, the contest was to be the first to review, which Mikari won. Yes, so Mikari you get your pic of Kaiba, and Yami Krystal gets her pic of Yami Malik and Malik, which I really look forward to drawing.

That is right, now its time to continue or this story will never end.

Disclaimer: I do not own it! Do I make myself clear! No? sprays some Windex on the computer screen and wipes it off that better? Good, I no own! ---  


**Chapter Twelve**

**Mokuba's Confession**

A couple minutes later Laria was sitting in the kitchen. She had taken some aspirin but her headache had not gone away yet. Just at that moment the worst possible thing that could happen, happened... the doorbell rang. A twinge of pain shoot though Laria's head she screamed slightly, startled by both the loud noise and sudden pain.

Yani came out of her soul room and looked at Laria. Then she went to see who had rang the doorbell and caused her hikari pain. Yani opened the door to see Atemu reaching out to ring the doorbell again. She glared at him.

"Press that again and you won't live long enough to regret it." Yani said making Yami jump, he had not noticed her standing in the doorway.

"Why?" Yami questioned, "You didn't have a problem with it last time I was here."

"Well my light didn't have a killer headache last time, now did she?" Yani said, "Which you made worse by ringing that damn doorbell."

Right then Laria walked by holding her head in one hand. Atemu noticed something different about her.

"Yani, if anyone rings the door bell again, kill them."

"Will do," Yani said and turned back to Atemu who blinked.

"Did she look pale to you?" Yami asked.

"A little, but that's just because she losing her tan and Kaiba wont let her go to the tanner" Yani said smirking.

"Oh, hey are you going to let me in or not?" Yami said.

"Sure, Kaiba should be in his—"

"I'm not here to see Kaiba," Atemu cut her off, "I'm here to see you."

"Me?"

"I wanted to talk about our past," Yami told her.

"_Our_ past?" Yani asked. "But I don't even remember anything about Ancient Egypt."

"But I remember" Yami said, "Maybe my memories would help you remember your own."

Yani thought for a minute.

"Well it couldn't hurt, come in."

**_Meanwhile in Laria's room..._**

Mokuba had heard his sister's scream and head up stairs telling her darker half to kill anyone who rang the doorbell. Therefore, he decided to go check on her. He opened Laria's door and looked inside. Laria was on her bed, lying on her side facing the wall.

"Laria?" he said. She let out a painful moan and rolled over onto her back. Mokuba decided to use a quieter tone next time. "Laria? Are you ok?"

"Yah," Laria sat up, "I just have a little headache."

"Oh," Mokuba said, "Yani wouldn't really kill some if they rang the doorbell, would she?"

"No, she might kidnap them, then torture and/or send there clothes to the Shadow Realm and drop them off at the nearest public facility," Laria laughed, she patter the space beside her and Mokuba walked over and sat down.

"Really?"

"She wouldn't pass up a chance not to," Laria smiled, "She used to do it to Malik all the time back in Egypt."

Mokuba laughed at the thought of Malik with no clothes in a mall or something.

"But then, of course, Marik, his yami, would beat the Schmidt out of Yani." Laria looked down at her little brother, she saw something, even though he was happy Laria saw sadness in his eyes "Mokuba, is there anything wrong?"

"No," Mokuba said, "There's nothing wrong."

"Don't lie," Laria said shaking a finger at him, "I can see it in your eyes... something's bothering you."

Mokuba looked up into Laria's caring eyes. It was the some look Seto gave him at Pegasus's castle when they were reunited, Mokuba sighed.

"I just have this feeling deep down that tells me something bad is going to happen," Mokuba told her. Laria smiled sweetly, she picked her younger brother up and sat him in her lap embracing him gently.

"Its ok Mokuba," she said, "I would never let anything happen to you... or Seto."

"Even after how he's been treating you and Yani?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course, he's my brother; if he needs my help I'd help him." Laria said combing her fingers though Mokuba's soft mane, "Even if we were pointing daggers at each other. No matter what, siblings are always there for each other. That's just the way it is, and don't forget that."

"I won't," he nodded.

"Now, have you finished your homework?"

"Not yet, I still have some math." Mokuba groaned.

"Well how about you go finish it and when you're done I'll have a snack ready for you." Laria smiled.

"Ok," Mokuba jumped off Laria's lap and ran off to finish his homework.

"That has got to be the cutest little kid ever," Laria said to her self then she got up and headed down stairs.

**--- Almost halfway through!**

Oh yeah as I was typing this I found a new word I had never known before 'dup'  


**Dup? Yeah... so as for my next contest I want someone to tell me the meaning of 'dup'**

what do they win if they get it right?

I do not know I will think of something R+R! ---


	13. Yani Remembers

**---stupid sun! Do not mind me, I am still mad because I got sunburned at graduation, yeah the band had to play. Therefore, we sat in the sun though it and I was wearing a sleeveless shirt.**

Disclaimer: If I owned YGO, I would have paid McRae (my band director) to not have us sit in the sun---  


**Chapter Thirteen**

**Yani Remembers**

Atemu and Yani were sitting in the kitchen, they were going to go the living room but Seto was in there, and he was still mad about the whole Bluesy thing. They could not go up to Yani's room because Laria was up there with her headache so they went to the kitchen. They sat at the table, Yani listening intently to Atemu, who was telling her everything he had remembered, he could not tell everything about her past though, just what he knew.

Atemu told her everything from the first time he saw her at the market until she died and he sealed her soul in the two items. He told her he was hoping any of it was spark something to bring her memories back. Anything.

"Wow," Yani said when he was done telling her. "I was married to you in Ancient Egypt"

"Do you remember now?" Yami asked hopefully. Yani checked her thoughts, nothing.

"Nope," she said depressed. Yami placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said, "They will come back to you in time."

"Yeah" Yani sighed staring at the table as she checked her memories again. She knew nothing from her past was there, but it could not hurt to look.

"I'm going to the kitchen!" they heard Laria yell. "You have a problem with it Kaiba!"

"Well maybe I do!" Seto yelled back.

"And maybe I don't care!" Laria yelled as she walked in to the kitchen though the swinging door. She scowled and made a violent gesture before noticing her darker half and Atemu sitting at the table staring at her. "Oh hi Atemu, I didn't know you were here."

"He stopped by to tell me about my past," Yani said.

"Oh really now?" Laria said looking though the cupboards, "Did he happen to mention your name? Or is it really Yani?"

"Oh yes," Yani said, "It's Izzium."

"Izzium?" Laria repeated searching though more cupboards. Yani gasped and her eyes went wide. Atemu looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My memories..." Yani said, "Hikari! You unlocked my memories!"

"I did!" Laria said looking over at the two Egyptian spirits, holding a box of cookies.

"Yes, how I was a slave for Seto, how Atemu won my freedom, and my love, then Seto tried to take over the world, and I got the horrible disease that took my life." She had gone misty eyes. Atemu put his arm around her.

"My poor Yami" Laria said sitting the box of cookies on the table. She went over and got two glasses.

"Anyway, what are you doing?" Yani asked. Laria was filling the glasses with milk.

"I promised Mokuba I would have a snack ready when he finished his math." Laria said setting the glasses on the table.

"You had to bribe your little brother to do his homework?" Yami joked.

"Hey it works," Laria laughed sitting down at the table. She opened the box of cookies just as Mokuba walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know what you did sis but Seto is really mad about it."

"It wasn't Laria it was me," Yani said, "He's still mad, jeez it was just a stupid plushie."

"Plushie?" Atemu dared to ask.

"Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon Plushie, Bluesy."

"Yes, Yani sent Bluesy on a vacation in the Shadow Realm." Laria handed Mokuba the box of cookies to Mokuba, "there you go kid, just like I said."

Atemu and Yani laughed about Bluesy while Laria and Mokuba ate there snack. Atemu was glad that Yani had her memories back and soon he would be very thankful...

**---Hey, look one more chapter and we will be half way done with the story.  
**

**I would like to thank Mikari for telling me the meaning of dup. ---**


	14. The Yamis Notice Something

**--- No more school! happy dance which means more time for typing. This will probably be spent doing other things.**

This chapter officially marks the beginning of the real plot. It took me long enough to get here. After all, I was writing this thing with out the faintest clue of what was going on. This chapter also makes this the longest story so far. Moreover, I am not even close to being done another happy dance

Disclaimer: hey, you lawyer! Stop giving me that look! I already said I did not own it!

P.S. If you have not read 'Legend of Blue Eyes', part of this might not make sense---

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Yamis Notice Something**

**_One month later..._**

Atemu and Yani had been going out for about three weeks now. They decided to because they were destined. Seto and Laria still had heated arguments almost every time they were in the same room. Even so, her Mokuba had become close.

Seto was lying on his bed. It was late; Yani and Laria were not home yet. He was used to not having the darker half of his sister around; she spent so much time over at the former-pharaoh's house you would think she moved in there. However, Laria was always home.

Laria was at Ryou's right now though. She had been hanging out with him and Malik a lot lately. Seto sighed getting up from his bed and walking over to his open window. The house seemed very empty without the presences of his sister and her psychotic other.

Seto some how felt guilty, like he was the reason that Laria and Yani spent so much time away from the house. He did not know why, but some how a fight broke out if either of them were in the same room for more then a minute. He could not help it; it was something deep inside him. It felt like they had done something to him, something he could never forgive.

**_The next morning..._**

"_SETO!_" Laria yelled from his doorway. Seto jumped and fell off his bed onto the floor. He looked up at an irritated and tired looking Laria, "What the hell did you do with my homework!"

"I didn't touch your damn homework!" Seto yelled back standing up.

"Well I know Mokuba wouldn't touch it so it had to be you!" Laria yelled, "It was right on the table when I left last night and now it gone!"

"I don't know what to tell you," Seto said glaring at his sister, "You should have put it in a safer place."

"Humph!" Laria said then stormed off towards her room. Seto reached over to his bed stand dower and pulled out four paper, all labeled, in very messy hand writing, _'Laria Kaiba'_ he smirked at the papers as he ripped them up.

"That wasn't very nice."

Seto looked up to see Mokuba in his doorway.

"Hey, this is pay back for her telling Yani to send my science project to the Shadow Realm," Seto told his little brother.

"Why are you two always fighting?" Mokuba asked.

"She started it; I'm just getting pay back."

**_At school..._**

"I just know he took my homework," Laria was telling her yami, "I could see it in his eyes."

"Yes well I'll think of something to do to him, main while you should be running along to class, don't want to be late, do you?" Yani said Atemu nodded his head in agreement.

"Right," Laria said she waved to them as she ran off towards the school building in front of her. "See you guys later."

"Koi, did your hikari's hair look lighter to you?" Atemu asked as soon as Laria was gone.

"You noticed to..." Yani said, "I thought I was seeing things in my old age."

Atemu could help but chuckle.

"But seriously," Yani continued, "Do you think some things wrong with her?"

"I don't know..." Atemu said, "I'll need you to monitor her behavior, note any changes, physical and emotional."

"Ok I'll do that," Yani sighed, "I just hope its nothing back."

"Me too..." Yami said, "I don't want anything to happen to your hikari, or you."

**---I think I have just created another cliffhanger.**

Well that is it for now, if I take any longer I think Mikari's going to kill me. ---


	15. Death Virus

**---Joe! NO! I most save you! ---  
**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Death Virus**

For the next week or so Yani keep close tabs on her light. Laria did not mind, ever since Yani and Atemu got together she had not spent that much time with her darker half. Yani made mental notes of any physical changes; checking her hikari's thoughts while she slept. Yani noticed some small changes but nothing big.

Yani sat underneath a tree at the park. Yami was going to meet there to discus Laria's sudden physical change. _It's probably nothing._ She told herself. _I just have this bad felling..._ she sighed and glanced up at the cloudless sky. _Please just let it be a feeling._

"Hey"

Yani jumped and looked up at Atemu.

"Don't do that!" Yani said as Atemu sat down beside her. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," Atemu smirked, "But you shouldn't have been spacing out in the middle of a park."

"Yes mother," Yani muttered grinning evilly. Atemu glared at her.

"Alright that's enough," Atemu said, "Have there been any more changes?"

"Yes, not that much, more physical then emotional. Though reading her thoughts has proved useful," Yani grinned.

"How?" Atemu asked, though he probably did not want to know.

"Seems she has a crush on some one," Yani grinned evilly again.

"Oh really?" Atemu said slyly, "On whom?"

"Atemu!" Yani said, "That's personal!"

"Jeez I was just asking," Atemu said, "Anyway, back to Laria"

"We were talking about Laria..." Yani mumbled.

"Important things," Atemu rolled his eyes, "What are the changes?"

"Oh right, right," Yani checked her mental notes, "Well her hair has been getting lighter every day. Between Tuesday night and Wednesday morning her eyes went from bright blue to pale blue, almost white."

"Hmmm," Atemu's mind was racing.

"Then last night I noticed that she looked very pale compared to Malik a-"

"Love, everyone looks pale compared to Malik," Atemu interrupted.

"Malik _AND_ Ryou?" Yani finished raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well that's a different story."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Yani asked, wishing, still, that it were nothing bad.

"Yes," Atemu said glancing up at a passing plane, "It's what I feared..."

Atemu trailed off, Yani looked at him she could see the sadness and worry in his eyes.

"... She has the Death Virus"

Yani gasped. _She can't have the Death Virus... no_. the Death Virus is what killed her five millennia ago, now her hikari has it.

"Please tell me it's not so, Atemu," Yani pleaded, "She-she can't have it."

Atemu shook his head hopelessly.

"It is," he said, "There's nothing else to explain it."

"I don't believe it... no, I can't, I won't..." Yani said.

"You have to Yani," Atemu told her, "She's your light; you have to be there for her."

"But there's nothing we can do right?" Yani asked, "If there was I wouldn't have died, right?"

"There was nothing we could do about it then," Atemu said, "But that was five millennia ago, someone could have found a cure for it by now."

"I hope..." Yani said, "I don't want to lose you again."

"Neither do I..." Atemu trailed off again, "We should start looking for a cure. We don't know how long she has."

"Right, let's start looking at Kaiba's library; he has every book ever written."

"Ok let's get going."

"Think we should tell Laria?" Yani asked.

"We'll tell her after school... we need to get started as soon as possible," Atemu said standing up and helping Yani to her feet.

"Ok," they headed off in the direction of the Kaiba mansion.

"Has anyone else noticed the changes?" Atemu asked as they walked.

"If they have they didn't say anything about it," Yani said, "Even Laria herself doesn't seem to notice a change."

"Really?" Atemu couldn't believe it, "Maybe she's just in denial or something."

"It would be in her thoughts," Yani said.

"Oh true," Atemu said, "Well we'll see when she gets home"

**--- 10:30! I get Joe back! Now its 10:31.**

Who cares? I do I need Joe back.

I do not need him until band camp, but I would like to know he's safe---


	16. War

**---I am back! Sorry I have not updated in 2 weeks, I have been in Canada. Very beautiful up there eh? Oh, yes! However, I have missed my computer. In addition, I have missed my bro the most! (_Huggles Seto_) oh come on you know you missed me! I read that review. Yes the truths all out now.**

Oh yeah, about the name change. Today on the way home from Wal-Mart I was opening some packs of YGO cards and got an idea for some stories. However, one of the names I need to use for my little group of stories was already a story I had written so I decided to make it part of the saga, and this one too. However, in order for it to fit I had to change the name, all this will make sense when I get the other stories written...

yes I had to get that in before I started because I would forget about it before the end of the chapter. ---  


**Chapter Sixteen**

**War**

"Laria it's your turn."

It was lunch and Ryou and Malik were trying to teach Duel Monsters to Laria. She was catching on, but slowly. She was dueling Ryou right now, and losing.

"Ok, tell me the point of going on when I only have fifty life points left," Laria asked drawing a card.

"Oh come now, Laria," Malik said looking at her hand, "you can beat him."

"And how?" Laria asked skeptically. Malik whispered the directions in her ear.

"Ok, first I will play Fissure, destroying your White Magical Hat," Laria smiled.

"Good move," Ryou said putting his monster in his Graveyard.

"Then I will play Headless Night and attack you directly, and I believe you lose."

"Good, Laria," Ryou smiled, "You're really getting the hang of this."

"Humph..." Seto was standing by; he had been watching the duel. Laria looked up and saw him. She stood up and went over to him.

"Hey Kaiba," she said cheerfully "I just won my first duel!"

"Big deal," Seto said coldly.

"Well I think it's a big deal, I've never won a duel before," Laria snapped.

"You didn't even win that duel, Lar," Seto said, "Malik did."

"No, he was just helping me," Laria said, she was getting mad now, "This was only my third duel."

"So?"

Laria scowled and stormed back to where Ryou and Malik were now dueling. She booted Malik out of his seat and sat down.

"Hey!"

"Can you believe that guy!" Laria fumed, "And he calls himself my brother!"

"It's ok Laria," Ryou said, "He's always been that way."

"He only cares about himself," Malik added.

"Apparently," Laria said glaring in Seto's direction.

"We should be getting to class, lunch is almost over," Ryou said.

"Ok."

Laria, Malik, and Ryou stood up and headed back inside the school. As they walked past Seto, he stuck out his foot and tripped his sister. Laria fell to the ground face first. She sat up quickly and saw Seto put his foot back. She stood up and grabbed him by his collar.

"Walk much Lar?" he said coolly.

"Oh, you're going to pay for it now Kaiba," Laria said though gritted teeth.

"I'd like to see you try," Seto glared at her. Malik pulled Laria off her twin brother.

"Alright you two, that's enough!" Ryou said. Laria raised a fist at Seto.

"He's going to get what he deserves!" Laria yelled, "He had no right tripping me!"

"Jeez Kaiba," Malik said, "your meaner to your own sister then you are to Pharaoh."

"Ever heard of sibling rivalry Ishtar?" Seto asked.

"No, this isn't rivalry!" Laria said, "This is war!"

She stormed off scowling Ryou and Malik glared at Seto and followed her.

**_At The Kaiba Mansion..._**

Yani and Atemu had been searching for a while now. So far, they had not found anything useful. Yani stopped reading. She felt an unbalance.

_…Aibou?..._

…What… Laria snapped.

_…What's the matter?..._

…Kaiba, he's the matter!...

…Now what did he do?...

…He tripped me!...  
_  
…Really?..._

…Yes, I fell face first on the floor…

…That must have hurt…

…Yeah, then Malik and Ryou wouldn't let me pound him into the ground!...

…Well they probably had a good reason…

…I don't care; Kaiba's giving me gray hair, literally!...

…Gray hair!...

…Yes, why is there something wrong?...

…No, nothing, I'll see you after school ok?...

…Ok…

Yani sighed, Atemu glanced over at her.

"Something wrong?"

"Laria... her symptoms are getting worse," Yani said.

**_Back At School..._**

Laria was sitting at her desk. She pulled a lock of gray hair into her view and sighed. It was the last class of the day and she was glad. She was tired and wanted to go home and take a nap. She was a little surprised by this because she never got tired during the day. She could stay up until the wee hours of the morning and still not be tired the next day.

Perhaps all the staying up late was finally getting to her. _Yeah that's what it was; I've just been staying up to late._ She laid her head down on her desk and closed her eyes. She must have fell asleep because the next thing she knew there was the loud _SLAM!_ Of a heavy book dropping on her desk. She jumped up almost out of her chair.

The whole class laughed. Laria scowled, not because she laughed at, but because she had fallen asleep in class. She then looked up to see her teacher standing next to her desk.

"This was your first time Ms. Kaiba," he said sternly, "I will let you off with just a warning. But if it happens again you will be serving detention with me, do I make my self clear?"

"Yes, sir," Laria said staring down at her desk.

"Good," the teacher said as he returned to the front of the room to continue to lecture about whatever he was lecturing about. Laria was not paying attention. What was happening? Her hair was turning gray, she was falling asleep in class... it did not make any sense. Eventually the bell rang signaling school was over.

Laria picked up her books and slowly walked out of the room. On most days, she was the first one out of the room, but today she was one of the last, she walked over to her locker, put her books in her bag and zipped it up. Malik and Ryou joined her.

"What's with you're hair?" Malik asked, Laria looked at him, "It's turning gray!"

"Yeah, I noticed," Laria said as they headed out of the school.

"So are you going to come over?" Ryou asked.

"I decided not to, I'm going to go home," Laria said, "And take a nap."

"A nap?" Malik asked, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes I'm just tired," Laria said as they stepped outside the school, "I think I've stayed up late one night to many. I fell asleep in class."

"Laria, are you sure you're ok?" Ryou said sounding concerned. Laria felt herself blush. She did not know anyone else to care so much for her, except maybe Malik and his sister.

"Yes, Ryou, I'm sure," they had stopped at the corner, from there the three teens split off into different directions. They said there good-byes and Laria promised to call them later tonight, after her nap.

**---there you go, chapter... oh there is too many chapters I cannot keep tract of them all...---**


	17. Laria Finds Out

**--- Yay! I do not have to go to camp! Is not it wonderful. Well my brother is gone and my sister leaves soon so I will have the computer to my self so I will be able to update more. However, do not count on it. Not true! There are only three things I am working on now, this story, my Canada story, and my website. In addition, I never work on her site. I will work on it-- in ten years**

ok time to continue the story now---  


**Chapter Seventeen**

**Laria Finds Out**

Laria slowly trudged home. It seemed that all her energy was gone. She could not wait to get home and lay down on her nice, soft, warm... her thoughts drifted off. Her eyes closed but she kept walking... straight into a tree. This took her by surprise and she fell backwards onto the grass.

"Ow..." Laria said rubbing her forehead, which had collided right with the tree. She got up, scowling, grabbed her bag and started off again. She had to use al her strength to keep her eyes open as she walked the rest of the way home.

**_At the Kaiba Mansion..._**

Atemu sighed as he threw another book into the growing pile of useless text. He walked over the shelf of books. He looked along the shelf for a book that might help them. Yani was right when she said Kaiba had almost every book, but right now, none of them was helping.

They heard the opening and closing of a door. Atemu looked over at Yani. She sat her book down and got up to see who it was. She poked her head into the entrance hall and saw Mokuba.

"Hey Yani," he said cheerfully.

"Hi," Yani said, "Look, have you seen Laria?"

"Not since this morning," Mokuba said, taking off his shoes.

"Well if you do tell her that me and Yami need to talk to her," Yani told her hikaris brother, "We are in the library."

"Aright."

"Thanks kid," Yani said then she went back to searching for a cure. Ten minutes later Laria entered the library looking confused and tired. Yani greeted her and motioned her to sit in a very comfortable chair that made her want to sleep even more. Atemu then came over and started to examine her.

"Hikari?" Yani asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"You to!" Laria exclaimed, Atemu was now looking at a lock of her hair.

"Just answer the question," Yani said looking down at her Aibou.

"I'm tired! I want to go up to bed! _Stop touching my hair!_" Laria said irritably.

"You're tired?" Yani asked, "It's only 3:30 in the afternoon."

"I know that!"

"She isn't looking very good, love," Atemu said finally removing his hand from Laria's hair, "It's getting worse at am alarming rate."

"How long do you think she has?" Yani asked, Laria was extremely confused.

"I'd give her almost a week," Atemu said sadly.

"Before she?" Yani eyes widened

"Not entirely... but very close," Atemu told her.

"Are you two going to tell me what's going on this millennia!" Laria asked impatiently.

"Oh hikari... you-you have..." Yani trailed off, she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Atemu whispered in Yani's ear. She nodded.

"Laria you have something called the Death Virus," Atemu said very seriously.

"De-Death Virus?" Laria repeated. What ever it was, it did not sound good.

"It's a deadly disease that slowly drains just about every thing on a person until there's virtually nothing left." Atemu said.

"Drains?"

"Drains the color from your hair, eyes, and skin." Yani said, "It drains your energy, and then your life."

"No it can't be..." Laria said.

"Then explain your hair turning gray," Yani said

"Old age."

"Your pale skin?"

"I lost my tan."

"Tiredness?"

"I stayed up to late last night."

"Your eyes changing from bright blue to almost white?"

"Teenage hormones?"

Yani and Atemu gave her skeptical looks.

"Ok, ok, I see your point," Laria said.

"But there's something different about you," Atemu said, "Usually it takes a while for the disease to someone. But with you it's been draining at a rapid rate."

"How long does it usually take?" Laria asked staring at the floor.

"Well I believe I had it a year before it finally took my life, right Atemu," Yani gave a sideways glance at the former Pharaoh, who nodded, "We've just noticed the change little over a week ago."

"At this rate I'm afraid you won't live to see your sixteenth birthday," Atemu said.

"But that's in only two weeks!" Laria exclaimed.

"Yes I know."

"That's all we had to tell you..." Yani said, "You may go now."

Laria nodded as she got up and left. She walked slowly down the halls to her room. She could not believe what she had just heard. She entered her room and flopped down on her bed. _Why me…_ Laria sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**_Two hours later, down stairs..._**

Seto was sitting on the couch doing his English homework. He thought about the question for a second. As soon as he went to write down his answer, the phone rang. He quickly scribbled down his answer and got up to answer the phone.

"Kaiba."

"I wanted to know if Laria was there," Ryou said.

"I think, hold on..."

**_In Laria's room..._**

Laria opened her eyes and rolled over to face the door. She could swear she heard some one calling her name. Sure enough...

"_LAR!_"

She got up, went to her doorway, and yelled back to Seto.

"What the hell do you want!"

"Ryou's on the phone!"

"I'll get it in my room!" Laria yelled.

She picked up the phone.

"Hey Ryou," she said yawning.

"Hello, I was just wondering what you were up to?"

"Oh, nothing just woke up"

"Have you been sleeping all this time?"

"No, Atemu and Yani needed to talk to me about something."

"Really? Is everything alright?"

_Should I tell him? Why not? He'd find out eventually._

"No Ryou, it's not alright..." she paused, "I'm going to die soon..."

**---There you go chapter 17. Yay... only 8 more chapters to go, I might actually finish this before Christmas. Yeah, and maybe Ra will like me again. Has he ever liked me? I think he did once... I cannot remember. ---**


	18. The Uno Queen

**--- Its about time stopped being stupid. Well before Mikari kills me for not updating in forever here's the chapter---**

**  
Chapter Eighteen**

**The Uno Queen**

**_Three days later..._**

By this time every one knew about Laria's disease, everyone that is in there group at least. Other then that no one else really cared about her sudden physical change.

Laria stayed home from school today. Not because she had detention for falling asleep in class the day before, but because she did not have the energy. She slept all day, except for when her yami would wake her up every few hours with some food.

While Yani took care of her hikari, Atemu was continuing the search for a cure. They had been searching none stop, but to of no avail. They had read half of the Kaiba library already. They knew the cure was in one of the books, but would they find it in time?

Yani stood over Laria's bed. She was sleepy. She looked so peaceful, and so helpless, her hair was slivery white, just like Ryou's, her skin was pale as porcelain. Yani could not believe how little time she had left. Everyone had been divested when they heard about the disease. Mokuba most of all, it was his older sister after all. Yet Seto did not seem to care at all.

Yani knew he was mean and cold hearted, but he could at least show a little compassion for his dieing sister. Though she could not help thinking that it was her fault Seto did not care for Laria. It was probably what she did to him back in Ancient Egypt. He did not remember it, but the felling was still there.

Laria rolled over in her sleep bringing Yani out of her thoughts. Yani smiled slightly then left, closing the door quietly behind her. She then headed back to the library to help Atemu.

"How's she doing?" Atemu asked when Yani walked in.

"Fine," she wanted to say _'good'_ but of course, Laria was far from _'good_', "she's sleeping again."

"Great," Atemu said, "A good day of rest is what she needs."

"Yeah," Yani said and she went back to searching.

**_A few hours later..._**

Right when Mokuba got home, he wanted to go up and visit his sister but Yani would not let him.

"She needs her rest kid," she had said Mokuba frowned disappointedly. Yani said that if he finished his homework Laria might be up to visit him. Five minutes after that Seto got home and went straight to his room, without saying a word to anyone.

Now Yani was about to go see if Mokuba had finished his homework. She was going to see if Laria needed anything and it made sense that if she was up anyway, why not let him visit her.

However, before she could do that the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Ryou and Malik.

"Hey guys," Yani said.

"Is Laria alright?" Ryou asked almost instantly.

"We were worried when she didn't show up today," Malik told her.

"Don't worry," Yani said, "After she fell asleep in class yesterday I made her stay home."

"Oh well we brought her home work over for her," Malik said handing Yani the homework.

"Could we see her?" Ryou asked.

"Now really isn't a good time."

"Why not?" Malik asked.

"She's sleeping right now," Yani told them, "But she'll be up and about tomorrow. Why don't you come by then?"

"Fine," Malik said in an off tone.

"Well I guess we'll go then," Ryou said.

They said there goodbyes. Yani closed the door and sighed.

"What does she see in him?"

She walked up to Mokuba's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey kid done with your homework?"

Mokuba opened the door.

"Yeah I just finished it. Can we go see Laria now?"

"Yup."

"Awesome, should we go see if Seto wants to come?" he asked.

"He's busy right now," Yani told him. She knew it was not true but she did not want to deal with Seto right now, so she had to tell him something.

"Oh, ok."

Yani opened the door to Laria's room and they stepped inside. The Egyptian spirit walked over to the side of her hikaris bed and Mokuba sat down on it.

"Aibou," Yani said softly. Laria rolled and opened one of her eyes, "You have a visitor."

Laria opened both of her eyes and sat up a little on her pillows. She smiled when she saw Mokuba.

"Nice of you to come visit me," She said slowly looking around, "Kaiba didn't come?"

"He was busy," Mokuba told her.

"Figures," Laria frowned, so did Yani.

"How are you feeling?" Mokuba asked.

"Good, I think a lot of energy has come back," Laria smiled weakly.

"If you have the strength I will let you go back to school tomorrow," Yani said, "I know you hate missing."

"Thank you Yami," Laria said.

"Think you have enough strength for a game?" Mokuba asked smiling.

"What game did you have in mind?" Laria asked.

"Uno."

That simple word seemed to cheer his older sister up a lot. Laria smirked.

"Just by suggesting the game you have declared your defeat," she said, "But if you want to try to beat me anyway, I guess I'll play."

"Do you mind if I join in?" Yani asked. This was just the thing Laria needed.

"Shouldn't you be looking for a cure?" Laria asked.

"Atemu's doing that," Yani said handing Laria the stack of Uno cards. "Plus he knows a lot more then I do."

Laria shuffled the cards and dealt out seven cards to Mokuba, Yani and herself. She placed the rest of the cards on a table Yani had moved so they had a hard surface to play on. Laria picked up her hand and looked at it. Wild Draw 4, Green Draw 2, Yellow Skip, Blue Reverse.

"Alright!" Laria said under her breath. The other two players looked at her.

"Uh oh," Mokuba said. "Uno Queen's got a good hand."

Laria turned over the top card, Red 3. Mokuba went first. He laid a Wild Draw 4.

"Green."

Yani had to draw four cards. Laria's turn, she smirked.

"Thank you little brother," she laid a draw 2.

"Dang!" Mokuba drew two cards. Yani's turn.

"Here kid," Yani played a Green Reverse, "Take your turn again."

"But I don't want to go again," Mokuba laid a Yellow Reverse.

"Are you sure," Yani laid a Red Reverse. Mokuba played a Red 3.

"Oh, am I in the game now?" Laria asked as she looked at her hand. She could have played her Wild Draw 4, but she wanted to keep that. So she drew a card, Red Draw 2, she laid it.

"More cards!" Yani exclaimed as she drew two more cards.

"Green," Mokuba said laying another Wild. Laria laid her Green 2, Yani laid a Green 1, and Mokuba laid a Green 7. Laria looked at her hand. No Greens, but she did have a Blue 7, she laid it. Yani played a Blue 5. Mokuba did not have a blue.

"Aw man," He drew a card and still had nothing to play. Laria's turn.

"Here Mokuba, try again," She laid a Blue Reverse.

"Thanks Laria," he drew a card, Blue Reverse, Laria played a Blue 6, and Yani played a Blue 8.

"I think its time for a color change," Mokuba played a Yellow 8.

"Uno," Laria said, almost lazily as she played a Yellow Skip. Then she laughed.

"Your turn kid," Yani glared at her Aibou. Mokuba looked at his hand. _She must have a Yellow_. He played a wild.

"Green."

Laria laughed some more.

"Oh don't tell me you have a green," Mokuba groaned.

"Nope you could have changed it to Freen for all I care, I still would have won," She laid her Wild Draw 4. Mokuba scowled and Yani threw down her hand.

"Play again?"

**---Uno, my favorite game, sorry I had to put it in here. ---**


	19. What They Feared

**--- Oh look I finally found time to update this story. A lot has been going on lately, I am even surprised that I have done all that I have done. Well in a few days, I will have my room painted so I can actually sleep in my own bed, instead of my sisters. Music Camp starts tomorrow so I will not be around that much until Wednesday. Moreover, I have completely redone my site, go check it out. ---**

**  
Chapter Nineteen**

**What They Feared**

After a couple rounds of Uno Laria was getting tried, Seto called Mokuba down for dinner, and Yani was sick of losing. Therefore, she and Mokuba left so Laria could get some sleep. Yani headed to the Library, Mokuba to the kitchen. Yani walked in and Atemu looked up from his book.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, "You've been gone for a while."

"Oh, I was just playing Uno with Mokuba and Laria," Yani said picking up the book she had been skimming though earlier.

"Who won?"

"Laria, the Uno Queen," Yani said trying to find her page. Atemu raised an eyebrow.

"Uno Queen?" Atemu said smirking, "I think I'll have to go challenge this _'Uno Queen'_."

"I think you should stay here and keep looking," Yani said, "If you find a cure you can play Uno with her with her all you want."

**_In the kitchen..._**

Mokuba sat down at the table. Seto had gone out and got McDonalds for everyone. He handed his little brother his food.

"Where's Lar?" Seto asked sitting down himself.

"She's sleeping right now," Mokuba said taking a bit out of his double cheeseburger.

"You don't mind taking her food up to her?" Seto said, it sounded more like a command then a question.

"Alright," Mokuba took a sip of his drink.

**_The next day..._**

A lot of Laria's energy had returned. She was back to her normal, peppy self. Yani felt she was capable of going back to school. She was going to ride to school with Seto and Mokuba and walk home with Malik and Ryou. Meanwhile, Atemu and Yani were almost though all the books in the Kaiba Library and still had not found anything.

School was just about over, they had searched all night. Yani was getting tired. Atemu was lying on the couch reading a book. She went over to the couch and climbed on top of him.

"Yani?"

"Atemu, I'm tired," Yani said looking at him.

"You can go up to Laria's room and take a nap," Atemu said. He ran his fingers though her hair. "I'm not stopping you."

"Yes you are," Yani pouted a little, "I can't leave you."

Atemu sighed. Yani grinned and laid her head on the former Pharaoh's chest, closing her eyes. Atemu went back to his book, simultaneously stroking Yani's hair. They lay like that for ten minutes until Mokuba burst though the door.

"Yani!" Mokuba exclaimed, "You have to come now! Something's happened to Laria!"

"What happened!" Yani said jumping over the back of the couch and running over to the door. Mokuba was lost for words, and pointed to the hallway. Yani stepped into the hall to see Malik and Ryou carrying an unconscious Laria.

"Oh Ra!" Yani gasped. Atemu did not know what his love had seen so he got up to see. He put the book down. The page turned, Atemu glanced down and his eyes went wide.

"Where should we take her?" Malik asked.

"Up to her room," Yani told them. They nodded and headed up to Laria's room, Mokuba followed them. Yani glanced back at Yami who was standing up reading.

"Atemu, are you coming?" Yani asked.

"I'll be up soon," Atemu answered with out looking up. Yani shrugged and went up to her Aibou's room. When she got there Malik and Ryou had laid Laria on her bed, and all three had grim looks, Mokuba's had to be the worst. Yani rushed over and knelt at the side of her bed.

She took her hikaris hand. It was cold, and her pulse was very faint. Laria was breathing very slowly. Yani stood up and frowned down at her hikari. The end was so close now. She could feel tears in the corner of her eyes.

"When did this happen?"

"On the way home from school," Ryou answered quietly.

"Yes, we were walking home, one minute she was fine and the next..."

"She just fell over..."

"Sideways, almost tripped Ryou..."

"Then we picked her up and carried her here..."

"On the way they came a crossed me," Mokuba said.

Yani nodded. She desperately wanted to drown them out, she could not bare it. Why did this have to happen to Laria... to herself? If a hikari dies, so does the yami. Yani did not want that to happen to Laria. _There are so many things she has not done; she had never experienced love, true love like what Atemu and I have. If only she had told him before._ Yani looked over at Ryou; you could see the tears in his eyes. If he had blinked, they would have fallen. Then she looked at Malik. He looked as if he wanted to cry but doing everything not to.

"Is-is she going to be ok?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know..." Yani said, "I mean, we haven't found a cure yet."

"Yes we have."

They all turned to see Atemu standing in the doorway holding a book.

"Did you really?" Yani asked. Atemu smiled and nodded. Yani ran over and hugged him tightly; tears began to fall, "Thank you Atemu."

Mokuba, Ryou, and Malik looked relived, but Atemu was running out of air.

"Y-Yani," he choked, "I c-can't breath"

Yani let go of Yami, who took a gasp of air.

"Gomen koi."

"Its ok," Atemu said pulling Yani into his arm, kissing her passionately. Mokuba gagged, Malik rolled his eyes and poked the Atemu the back of the head.

"Alright that's enough Pharaoh."

They broke the kiss, Yani blushed a little.

"Ok Yami," Ryou said, "What did you find?"

**--- MAWHAHAHAHHAHA evil cliffhanger! ---**


	20. The Cure

**---- Yeah I'm sittin' on this bar stool, talking a damn fool; I've got the afternoon news blues. And I've givin' up hope for the after noon soaps and a bottle of cool brew. Is it any wonder I'm not crazy, is it any wonder I'm sane at all...---  
**

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Cure**

Seto slowly walked home he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew it had something to do with Laria. He remembered seeing her earlier that day at lunch. She had been laughing and happy. However, in her eyes he saw the disease burning inside her, he saw pain and suffering. He shrugged the thought off. Laria was none of his concern.  
**_  
Laria's Room..._**

"Ok Atemu, what did you find?"

Atemu opened the book.

"The Death Virus," he read, "Also known as the Draining Disease is one of the most deadly diseases there is, even though few people are infected. The disease drains everything out of who ever has it. First, it is just no big deal; lose of color in hair, eyes, and skin. Then it gets worse, it drains your energy, your spirit, your soul, your life. It takes everything it can until there nothing but the mortal body left.

"This disease is most common in Egypt, above all in the land that was once ruled by King Atemu over five millennia ago. This disease even killed his own wife, Izzium. When most people get this disease they do not even know it, those who do just give up on life. Very few try doing anything about it.

"Those who did were not successful. However, one was. No one knows who it was but there method rids a person of the disease completely, if it works..."

"If!" Yani exclaimed.

"I'm guessing that this method doesn't always work," Malik said.

"It couldn't hurt to try it," Atemu said, "It's the only thing we've found."

"And what will happen if it doesn't work?" Yani asked.

"I don't think she'll live though the night," Atemu said. Yani gasped, silent tears started to fall from Mokuba's eyes again, and Ryou bit his lip to keep from crying.

"No!" Malik said under his breath.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Yani said look at her Aibou, "Let's do it."

"It's not that simple..." Atemu told her, "We need some things first."

"What?"

"We need someone to say the spell."

"Can't you do that Pharaoh," Malik asked.

"Yes, but there's more. We need the person she loves." Atemu said

"But she doesn't love anyone," Ryou blurted out.

"And how do you know albino boy?" Yani asked,

"Because I asked her one time." Ryou said blushing slightly.

"Then I'm glad I read her thoughts," Yani said, "Because, In fact, she does love someone."

"Who?" Atemu, Malik, and Ryou asked simultaneously. Yani pointed at Malik.

"Me?"

"Him!"

"Koi are you positive?" Atemu asked.

"Soul rooms never lie."

"Me?" Malik said to himself again, he was shocked at this.

"Now all we need is three family members," Atemu said

"Me and Seto," Mokuba said, "But that's only two."

"Would I count?" Yani asked, "I'm part of her, and were like sisters."

"I don't see why not?" Atemu said.

"Great now all we need is Seto, everyone else is here."

Ryou frowned; everyone was going to help save Laria, everyone but him. He looked down at her. He also found out she did love somebody. Ryou had had feelings for her for a while now but never worked up the courage to tell her. Now it was too late.

"Ryou?"

Ryou looked up. Yani was standing next to him. Everyone else had left the room.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ryou said softly. Yani put her arm around him, his cheeks burned a little.

"Ryou," she said sweetly, "You know you can tell me if there's something wrong."

"Yes, I know," Ryou nodded, "But I should be going now, Bakura mad if I get home to late, I might be back later."

Yani nodded she did not want Ryou to leave while Laria was like this. However, she knew what Bakura was like when he was mad, it was not pretty. Therefore, she let Ryou go, he smiled and left. Yani sighed looking down at her hikari again. Then she went down stairs to where Atemu, Mokuba, and Malik were.


	21. InnerYami

**---Oww. Band camp just ended. In sunburned on my legs, arms, chest, shoulders, face, lips, and the top of my head. My feet are killing me from the marching. In addition, I fell as if I am going to suddenly combust into flames and burn down the band room and the practice field.**

Josh told us that we could not say shut up anymore. So now, we have to say "Open Down". Josh is our "Drum Major". However, Josh is not a Drum Major he is just a monkey that stands up there and waves his arms!

Ok let us go to the story now.

P.S. this chapter might be confusing because of all the inner-Yami crap I made up out of no where because I really didn't know where the plot was going at this point and I had to come up with something, just go with it---  


**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Inner-Yami**

When Seto walked though the front door, it was unusually quiet. He was about to head upstairs when Yani came down.

"Hey Kaiba," she said, "Look something's happened to Laria and-"

"So?" Seto said trying to go upstairs but Yani block his way.

"Look Laria's going to die soon," Yani said, "Atemu found something that could save her, but we need you help."

"I'm busy," Seto growled pushing past the Egyptian spirit and heading to his room.

"You're to busy to save your sister's life?" Yani called to Seto as he reached the landing. He turned and glared at her.

"Yes!" he said then stormed off to his room, slamming his door.

"Sore riko-teki shiseiji! (means something in Japanese, just can't remember what (it's something bad though))" the yami said to herself then went to the living room where Atemu, Malik and Mokuba were. Yani was still seething as she sat down on the coffee table.

"What's wrong love?" Atemu asked.

"That... _Kaiba_!" Yani scowled, "He doesn't even care about saving his damn sisters life; he probably isn't busy at all!"

The three looked at her.

"Kaiba doesn't want to save Laria?" Malik asked, "I can't believe that, he's not that selfish."

"Oh yes he is! I was telling him about Laria and she gonna die soon and he's like _'so?'_" Yani said angrily.

"Let me talk to him love," Atemu said then got up and went up to Kaiba's room, the door was closed. Atemu knocked on the door.

"Kaiba!"

Nothing. Atemu put his ear up to the door. The radio was on. Atemu pounded his fist on the door.

"Kaiba I know you're in there!"

Seto opened the door and glared at Yami.

"What do you want pharaoh?" he asked.

"I want to know why in Ra's name you are turning your back on you sister!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Because," Seto said.

"What! That's not an answer!"

"Ok, look I try to be nice like I am around Mokuba but it is just this feeling deep inside that says _'kill, kill'_."

Atemu raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe it doesn't say kill, but you get what I'm saying," Seto said.

"No it's not that, I think I just figured out why," Atemu said then he turned and ran down stairs leaving Seto still in his doorway, completely confused.

Atemu ran all the way to the living room. When he got there he stopped to catch he's breath for a few seconds.

"Yani," he said, "You have to go up and talk to Kaiba."

"Oh no, I've talked to Kaiba enough today," Yani told him.

"You have to! He feels the same way about Laria as he did about you after out wedding, he doesn't remember his past."

"No way," Yani protested, "I am not going up to talk to him."

"You know about the past," Malik said, "Why can't you go up and tell him, pharaoh."

"He probably won't believe me."

"And what makes you think he'll listen to me," Yani said, "I'm the one that broke his heart in the first place."

"He doesn't know that, he just has the hatred toward you, except it's directed at Laria," Atemu told her.

"I'm not going."

"Go!" Atemu demanded pointing towards the direction of the stairs.

"No!" Yani said again.

"Now missy," Atemu said glaring at her. Yani got up.

"Yes sir-lady-ma'am!" Yani said to her lover as she walked past him. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to him saluting before continuing. She walked up stairs. On the way she walked past Laria's room, she stopped right outside and looked in on her hikari. She sighed and headed on towards Seto's room. She knocked on his door.

"What the hell do you want now Pharaoh!" Seto yelled as he opened the door, he saw Yani, "Oh, its you."

"Yeah don't start thinking I'm thrilled to be here either," Yani slapped herself mentally. _Why did I have to say that?_ "Look Kaiba, we need to get a few things straight."

Yani pushed Seto back into his room and onto his bed.

"Ok here's the deal," Yani said, "You stay there and let me talk without interrupting and this will be short and rather painless."

Seto nodded.

"Good," Yani crossed her arms over her chest. "Now is it my understanding that you are not fond of Laria, am I not correct?"

"Yes," Seto said, "Well not really... I don't know."

"Well you shouldn't, if you want some one to be mad at it should be me. I was the one that hurt you."

"What do you mean?"

"I hurt you five millennia ago, and your Inner-Yami still mad about it. So now you're taking it out on Laria."

"My Inner-Yami?" Seto asked,

"Yes, you see since you had a life back in Ancient Egypt you have a yami too. However, since you don't have a Millennium Item he can't leave your body. He can sense me and tells you to mean to me. But some where the signal is messed up and you take it out on Laria."

"But why is he so mad at you?" Seto asked.

"Well back in Ancient Egypt he was a powerful sorcerer, and my owner."

"You were a slave?"

"Yes," Yani answered glaring at him for interrupting her.

"Wait! I thought you were with Atemu," Seto said.

"This was before I was with Atemu!" Yani said.

"But—"

"I believe I told you to not interrupt me! You need to understand why your Inner-Yami is stopping you from helping Laria, who, in fact is in the other room dieing!"

Yani glared at Seto who closed his mouth.

"Good, now I was your Inner-Yami's slave, though he didn't treat me as bad as he did the other slaves, we were like brother and sister. One day in the market, Atemu saw us together. He fell in love with me. The next day he sent some one to get us to take us to the palace for a duel. Your Inner-Yami lost the duel, and me. No one in the palace heard anything about him for a month or so.

"Then a week before my wedding he shows up challenging Atemu to a duel, for the world. Your Inner-Yami first dueled Yroc, but he lost to your Inner-Yami. Then when he went up against Atemu, he lost. After the duel, he confessed his love to me. I had to turn him down, I didn't love him I loved Atemu. It really hurt your Inner-Yami. Atemu locked him in the dungeons until after the wedding. Then he set him free."

"Is that it?"

"No, a few days after they released your Inner-Yami he came back and tried to kill Atemu, but almost killed me." Yani showed Seto a long scar that ran down her arm. Seto stared wide eyed at it. "There now you know why you hate Laria and Atemu so much. Now it's up to you, you can either fight against what your Inner-Yami is telling you and save you sister or you can just here, not do anything, and let her die. Please don't take to long, Laria's time here is very short," Yani said then she left. She walked slowly down to the living room.

"Well?" Atemu asked as she walked into the room.

"He's trying to decide what we wants to do, but it doesn't look to good." Yani said slumping down on the couch next to Atemu, who pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry; he'll come around eventfully," Yami said.

"What if it's too late?"

"Can I go talk to him?" Mokuba asked.

"It couldn't hurt kid," Yani said. Mokuba nodded and headed up to his brother's room. He stopped outside the door and knocked softly.

"Come in."

Mokuba opened the door. Seto was lying on his bed.

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know what Yami or Yani told you," Mokuba said, "But there's something I have to tell you, something Laria told me a while ago."

Seto sat up and looked at his little brother.

_"I just have this feeling deep down that tells me something bad is going to happen" Mokuba told her. Laria smiled sweetly, she picked her younger brother up and sat him in her lap embracing him gently._

"Its ok Mokuba" she said "I would never let anything happen to you... or Seto"

"Even after how he's been treating you and Yani?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course, he's my brother; if he needs my help I'd help him." Laria said combing her fingers though Mokuba's soft mane "even if we were pointing daggers at each other. No matter what, siblings are always there for each other. That's just the way it is, and don't forget that."

Seto smiled at his brother

"Thank you for telling me that," he said getting up from his bed, "Let's go get Pharaoh and Yani; we have a life to save"

**---wow I think this is the longest chapter ever. ---**


	22. The Spell Preformed

**--- School starts soon**

Disclaimer: even if I do have tons of fans I still do not own Yugioh. ---

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**The Spell Is Preformed**

Five minutes later Atemu, Yani, Seto, Mokuba and Malik were in Laria's room, standing around her bed. Atemu stood at the foot of the bed holding a book.

"Is everyone ready?" Atemu asked. They nodded, "Ok no we all have to focus all our minds and energy on Laria."

The other four closed there eyes and bowed there heads. Atemu read the spell.

"_Shi hitsujuhin yameru,_

Shi hitsujuhin yameru,

Toninozoku karakachira shinusadame shitoi,

Henkyaku seikatsu ano tamashii,

Shi hitsujuhin yameru,

Shi hitsujuhin yameru."

A deadly silence fell over the room. They stood there with there eyes closed.

"Did it work?" Seto asked breaking the silence. Everyone opened there eyes. Atemu looked down at Laria.

"I don't know."

"I have a feeling it didn't," Yani said grimly she could feel Laria's life force still, but very slowly draining away.

"Does this mean she's going to...?" Malik swallowed, "Die?"

"Well it looks like the spell might have worked," Yami said softly, "So there's a very slim chance she'll live, very slim."

Malik gasped and Mokuba burst into tears running out of the room.

"Poor Mokuba," Yani said then she went after him. Seto stared down at his sister; she looked almost like an angel with her white skin and hair. She was breathing so slowly it almost looked like she was not breathing at all. A single tear fell from his eye. Seto jumped as he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it..." Atemu said and he quietly left the room. Malik glanced at Seto; he could tell he wanted to be alone so he left as well. As soon as Malik and Atemu were gone, Seto fell to his knees by Laria's bed, tears falling freely from his eyes. He grabbed his sister's hand; it was as cold as ice. He held it close to his body as if trying to warm it himself.

"Lar," he cried, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! It is! I was to busy living in the past to realize that you really needed me. That I actually cared about you. I really don't hate you Lar. Please, you can't leave. I can't live with out you..."

Seto just sat there on the floor clutching Laria's hand close to him as he cried.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Atemu walked down to answer the door. Malik right behind him. Malik, however, stopped right out side Mokuba's room. He and Yani were in there. Mokuba was crying uncontrollably, Yani was trying to comfort him. She was crying as well.

"Don't worry kid," Yani cooed, "There's still a chance she could live."

"How do you know?" Malik asked. They looked up at him.

"Her life force," Yani said, "it's not being drained anymore, but it is very weak. I don't know if she'll come back or not"

"Oh..."

**_Downstairs..._**

Atemu opened the door and saw Ryou. He looked at the grim look on the former Pharaoh's face.

"How's she doing?" Ryou asked as he stepped in and closed the door behind him

"Not to good," Atemu said.

"Really?" Ryou frowned.

"Yeah," Atemu headed back up to Laria's room, "We preformed the spell."

"And?"

"Well it doesn't look like anything happened."

"That... that just could be part of it..." Ryou said, "I mean... none of us ever done this before."

"True."

When the two got to the top of the stairs, they saw Malik standing in the hall. They walked up to him and saw he was talking to Yani and Mokuba.

"Hey Ryou," Yani said getting up, "I'm glad Bakura let you come back."

"Is she going to...?"

"Come on Mokuba," Atemu said, "let's go back to Laria's room."

"Ok," Mokuba said his eyes read from crying. Atemu, Malik, and Mokuba left Yani to talk to Ryou.

"Well is she going to die?" Ryou asked.

"The possibility of her living is very slim."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Wait."

Yani had started to cry again.

"Can I go see her?"

"Yeah."

They left to go to Laria's room. Everyone was sitting around. It was so quiet in the room. Ryou knelt by Laria's bed. He could not believe she was so close to death. He wished that he had told her sooner. He bowed his head and tears flooded from his eyes; Malik sat down right next to him and put his arm around him. Atemu pulled Yani down next to him and wiped her tears away. Mokuba was sitting in Seto's lap, both of them crying freely.

** ---How's that for an end for a chapter---**


	23. Laria Awakes

**--- First off, I want to thank Lady Light for beating Mikari. Wow there is actually some one other then Mikari out there reading this. Yes, now Lady Light gets a drawing from me. Just send me your e- mail and tell me whom you want me to draw (please! Please! No Joey or Tea I really do not like them. (p.s. I am extremely good at Ryou and Bakura))**

now on to the chapter! Before Mikari pokes me to death. ---

**  
Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Laria Awakes **

Later that night everyone had fallen asleep. Everyone but Yani. She had gotten up to get a glass of water but could not fall back asleep. She stood next to her hikaris bed. She felt so hopeless. Laria was laying there dieing and there was nothing she could do.

Yani noticed a lock of Laria's hair was in her face. Yani smiled slightly. It used to drive her Aibou crazy if she has hair in her face. Yani was the same way. That is why she pulled her hair back in a ponytail. Yani moved the hair out of Laria's face. She thought she felt something.

Yani ran her hand a crossed Laria's cheek. Yes, she was not feeling things. It actually felt warm. She heard a low moan and she saw Laria's eyes slowly opening. Yani let out an uncontrollable sequel of joy that woke everyone up.

"Yani?" Atemu groaned, "What is it?"

"It's Laria!" Yani said, she was so excited, "She's waking up!"

"Wha!" everyone got up and moved around Laria's bed. She was looking around very dazed and confused. Atemu felt her cheeks while Yani checked her pulse. Seto went down stairs and brought up a glass of water for Laria.

_…Where am I?..._ Laria asked threw her mind link; she was too weak to talk aloud.

_…You're in your bed hikari…_

…Am I dead?...

…No you're not…

…Good, my library books over due…

Yani laughed though her mind link.

"She's going to be fine," Atemu said as he helped Laria drink some water.

"Yup," Yani smiled, "She's going to be alright."

**_The Next Day..._**

Laria was sitting up propped by pillows. A lot of her energy had come back but not all of it.

"How'd you do it?" she asked.

"With a spell," Atemu said.

"Yeah, Atemu found a cure. It involved a spell and four people."

"Who?"

"Three family members and the one you love," Yani said.

"How did you know who I liked!" Laria exclaimed.

"Uhh..." Yani looked around nervously

"Yani, were you reading my thoughts again!"

"Yes but I had to, and I didn't mean to find that out, but aren't you glad I did?"

"Yeah or else I wouldn't be here," Laria smiled but Malik frowned. Atemu saw this.

"I think we should leave them alone."

Yani nodded then shooed everyone out of the room. When they got into the hall, she noticed that Ryou was looking sad.

"Hey what's up," Yani asked, "You should be happy for them."

"I know," Ryou said quietly "but..."

"What?"

"I love her..."

**_In Laria's Room..._**

Laria blushed and looked over at Malik.

"That really wasn't how I wanted you to find out..."

"It's ok," Malik said, "I'm glad I found out that way. It gave me time to think"

"Really?"

"Yes, and I have to tell you..." Malik took a breath, "I don't love you that way, and I don't think I can."

Laria's eyes went wide. It felt like her heart had been ripped out...

"You're too much like a sister to me..."

... And thrown on the floor...

"Gomen"

... And stumped on...

There was a knock on the door and Yani stuck her head in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Laria you should really eat something."

"Just hold on a second," Malik said, Yani closed the door and waited out side the room.

"Are you going to be ok?" Malik asked once Yani was gone. Laria nodded but didn't say anything Malik sighed and left, Yani come in.

"So how'd it..." Yani noticed the look on her hikaris face, "What's wrong?"

Laria did not say anything, just sank back into her pillows.

_…Hikari?..._

…Go away...

…Tell me what's wrong!.

…

…That's it I'm checking your thoughts…

Laria sighed and put up no resist. Yani checked her recent thoughts then gasped.

"Oh hikari!"

"I'll be fine, Yami" Laria said quietly.

"You sure?" Yani asked. Laria nodded a little. "I hope so, but in the mean time, have some soup. It'll help you feel better."

Yani handed Laria the bowl of soup, potato, her favorite. Laria smiled a little and began eating the soup while her yami was checking to see how she was doing. Laria was almost done with her soup when Seto came in. Laria looked up.

"Hey Kaiba, what brings you here?"

"Lar, I'm sorry," he said glancing down at the floor.

"For what?" Laria asked, handing Yani her bowl.

"Everything," Seto said, "For being so mean."

"Ok, is ok," Laria smiled, "You don't have to apologize, I just as cold hearted. Guess it runs in the family."

"But you almost died because of it!" Seto exclaimed.

"But I'm fine now," Laria said, "It's in the past now, don't worry about it."

"But I fell so badly about it, I need you to forgive me."

"If it means _THAT_ much to you," Laria rolled her eyes, "I forgive you."

Yani snickered though there mind link.

_…And what is so funny?..._

…You, do you always have to people a hard time?...

…Psh...

"Lar?"

Laria blinked.

"Wha?"

"You were spacing out," Seto said.

"Was not," Laria told him, "I was just talking to Yani."

Yani grinned and Laria glared at her.

"Oh anyways, don't you ever get that close to dieing ever again," Seto said sternly.

"Ok, ok," Laria said. "I'll wait until after you kick the bucket."

**---One chapter down! One chapter to go! All right, next chapter is the epilogue, and the end. Hey I am actually are going to finish this before Christmas! ---**


	24. Epilogue

**Oh so many wonderful reviews full of people telling me I need to update, who are not Mikari. On to the story! Before Windy glares at me to death.---  
**

**Epilogue**

A week had past and everything was back to normal, or as close to normal as it could get. Laria was perfectly fine, her hair was back to the normal brown and her eyes were bright blue again, possibly even brighter. Her skin was back to her normal tan, with the provided help from the tanner.

Laria's life had never been better. She and Seto were finally getting along, for the most part. He had even offered to help Laria with her dueling. She was actually becoming a very good duelist and could now beat Joey without any help. Which she realized, with reassurance from Seto, was not a big accomplishment.

Laria had also found love, after being turned down by Malik. The first day of school was somewhat awkward, mostly for Laria and Malik. However, of course, Yani took control of the situation and "_accidentally_" let it slip that Ryou loved Laria. After that, Ryou was practically forced by Yani to ask Laria out. Laria always thought Ryou was cute, so they were now a couple.

Nevertheless, today was a day of celebration. Today was October 25th, Seto and Laria's 16th birthday. Because of that, they were having a party, which was mostly Laria's idea. Seto really did not have a problem with it because she was only inviting a few people.

Yani stood outside on the back porch. The sun was setting, turning the sky beautiful shades of red and violet. Atemu looked out and saw her standing there. He walked outside and put his arms around her. She jumped.

"I thought I told you not to do that," Yani gave him a sideways glance, "It scares me."

"Didn't I tell you to stop spacing out?"

"No you said not to space out in the middle of the park," Yani grinned and Atemu rolled his eyes.

"It's the same thing."

"Not in my book," Yani said glancing back at the sky.

"So, what are you doing out here anyway?" Atemu asked.

"Watching the sun set," Yani answered, "Like I used to do in Egypt."

Atemu laughed slightly.

"Well don't stay out here to long; you'll miss all the fun. I think there bringing the cake out soon."

"Cheesecake?" Yani asked excitedly, Atemu nodded, "I've taught my hikari well"

Yani grabbed Atemu's arm and dragged him inside. They got in the living room just as they were lighting the candles. There was a plain white cake with white frosting, lots of white frosting, and a cheesecake.

After cake and ice cream, it was time to open presents. Laria got all Duel Monster cards, with the exception of a lime green and yellow Tomigochi from Ryou, and Seto got a bunch of Blue Eyes White Dragon stuff.

"Is that all the presents?" Malik asked. Laria looked around.

"Looks like it."

"No, you forgot mine." Yani said.

"Where are they?" Seto asked. Yani closed her eyes and the Millennium Earrings glowed. Two presents appeared.

"Kaiba, open yours first."

Seto picked up the odd shaped gift and ripped the paper off. His eyes went wide.

"Bluesy!" he exclaimed hugging it as hard as he could.

"Alright, hikari, your turn."

Laria grinned and picked up her gift. She practically shredded the wrapping paper trying to get off. When she finally did, her eyes went wide too.

"A new deck of Uno cards!" Laria exclaimed opening it.

"I thought the Uno Queen might need some new cards. You've had those old ones for ages!" Yani said.

"No, you just think you might be able to beat me if I used different cards." Laria smirked.

"Oh that reminds me," Yani said, "you and the King of Games need to play a few rounds."

"Oh yeah" Atemu said, Laria turned to him and held out the deck of cards.

"Bring it on Schmidty!"

**END**

--- well that's it. my longest story has finally come to an end. Over 20,000 words! Holy Schmidt! And look at all those reviews

Well, that's it, don't forget to review! Ja Ne!---


End file.
